TMI
by Vera Roberts
Summary: What happens when you learn too much information about someone you don't know? They both knew more than they needed to know with disatrous consequences. OC, Batista, Kristal, Orton. Cameos by Torrie, Brian Kendrick, and Melina.
1. Chapter 1

_Author's note: They say inspiration comes in all forms. Well, the inspiration for this story is very true to life. Let's just say, some things are too good to be fiction. _

_Except this story. Enjoy!_

_--------------------------------------_

_This fuckin' sucks. I know I'm qualified._

Ayanna Martin was more than a little frustrated. She was damn near pissed-off. Fired from her unfulfilling job two weeks earlier, she has been looking for employment. At first, she was being picky and only wanted direct hire jobs. But being without a paycheck for two weeks was making her more than a little apprehensive. She immediately scored several interviews and many considered her a top candidate. Yet, her skills and qualifications simply were not enough and she always came in second.

_Always the bridesmaid---never the bride._

Ayanna once again stared at the computer screen in front of her. Her resume was perfect; impeccable, even. She could type at 75 wpm; 80, if she was showing off. She knew Microsoft suite like the back of her hand. She found the best deals for coordinating both domestic and international travel. She was so organized, Ayanna was known to alphabetize her canned vegetables.

Yet, she was unemployed and she was starting to get desperate. She almost considered working at McDonald's to make ends meet. _Yeah, because Mom and Dad would love how I spent my college tuition._

Ayanna decided to check her e-mail again to see if any more job interviews were sent. She was pleasantly surprised when she saw a potential opportunity from Parker-Williams Aerospace, Inc. She quickly clicked on the e-mail and read the message in its entirety.

_I saw your resume online and I was wondering if I can schedule an interview with you. Please respond with a resume in Word format. Contact me if there are any questions. _

_David Bautista_

_CEO_

_Parker-Williams Aerospace, Inc. _

Ayanna rolled her eyes. She wanted to get excited but she has been led on more times she could remember and doing a happy dance just wasn't in her. She replied to the e-mail letting David know she was interested and attached her resume. _We'll just see what happens now, won't we?_

However, when Ayanna re-read the e-mail, something jumped out at her. _David Bautista. Where have I heard that name before?_

_--------------------------------------_

His phone wouldn't stop ringing off the hook. Whenever he answered one e-mail, at least ten more popped into his inbox. He was calmly going out of his mind and the stress wasn't easing up, either. His desk was a scattered mess. Files were stacked on the floor in piles so high, he often had to step over the crates to get to his desk. David Bautista often wondered what he was thinking by not getting an assistant sooner.

He searched high and low all over the internet job websites for the perfect assistant. Several interviews later, he still haven't found his perfect match. Some had no experience, some had no education. But they all had the same dimwitted vibe that he wasn't a fan of.

First candidate:

"_Do you have any experience in Excel?" He asked._

"_Yes! I excel at everything I do!"_

Second candidate:

"_Have you coordinated travel arrangements?" Dave asked._

"_Oh yeah, I planned Spring Break for me and 8 girlfriends!"_

Third candidate:

"_What are your best character traits?"_

"_Well, I love my smile and I have strong legs."_

_Dave shook his head. "No, I meant your character traits."_

"_Oh, isn't that what I was talking about?"_

Dave just about given up looking for anyone until he saw Ayanna's resume. Her background and education was quite impressive. As he read more of her e-mail, he was anxious to get her in for an interview and didn't hesitate to click the send button. After he sent the e-mail, he noticed Ayanna worked at a place he was familiar. _Niguel Pacific University. I know that place. _He then looked at Ayanna's name. _She sounds familiar. I wonder if she worked with Kristal….._

_-------------------------------------_

The following morning, Ayanna arrived at Parker-Williams. She had no trouble finding the building and parked in the structure. As she waited for her appointment, Ayanna found herself fidgeting a little. She was never nervous about an interview before and Lord knew she had been on more than enough to calm any fears. She was nervous about the no-so coincidence about Dave. Sure, there were many David Bautistas in the world but they did all work in the same aerospace company? Did they all work in a nearby city?

Above all, did they all used to date her former boss?

"Ayanna Martin? Mr. Bautista is ready to see you." The receptionist led her to his office.

Upon entering Dave's office, Ayanna was greeted by a gentleman being on the phone with his chair facing the window. He motioned for her to sit at his desk. _First impression? You're an asshole, _Ayanna thought.

"Alright, I'll give you a call tomorrow. See ya'." Dave then hung up the phone and turned around to face Ayanna. "Thank you for meeting me on such short notice."

The soft-spoken demeanor and deep voice solidified any doubt Ayanna had. The striking features and soul patch were an exact match to what she had seen in pictures. The only difference was he shaved his head again but there was not a single doubt in Ayanna's mind who Dave was.

He was Kristal's ex-boyfriend. The one that called every day. The one that swept her off her feet. The one that broke her heart. "You're welcome." She smiled.

Ayanna and Kristal had a close bond. Ayanna and Kristal shared everything from beauty treatments to nightclub recommendations to the latest celebrity gossip. It was only natural that duo shared the most intimidate details of their romantic relationships.

Kristal was heavily involved with Dave during the time she worked for the university, and he often called. Ayanna was too shy to meet him but she caught him on the phone a few times. His smooth voice was heaven to her ears and she swore she melted whenever he called. Moreover, with Kristal sharing everything about Dave except his blood type, Ayanna was intrigued.

Dave looked over Ayanna's resume and nodded. "Very impressive work you have here."

"Thank you." She replied.

Dave took off his reading glasses. "So why should I hire you?"

"Because I'm detail-oriented and organized. I'm a hard-worker and I have a lot of experience."

"Tell me something that's not a canned answer." Dave replied.

Ayanna smiled. Kristal told her Dave always challenged everyone around him. "Because I am the best at what I do. And I won't stop until I'm satisfied with my results."

"That's what I like to hear." Dave grinned. "So you're comfortable answering my e-mails and transcribing my phone messages?" He asked.

Ayanna reminisced to another memory that Kristal shared about Dave. _"Girl, he fucked me so hard last night. He twisted my body in so many positions, I can't describe a lot of the shit." _"Not a problem." She smiled.

"And coordinating my travel? I travel about two to three times a month." He stated.

Ayanna smiled as she thought about when Kristal came to work and was surprised by a dozen roses and three balloons. _"To the most beautiful girlfriend in the world." Kristal said as she read the card. "Damn, I'm a lucky bitch." _"Yes, I can do that." She smiled.

"Well, you definitely met all of the qualifications and I think you'll make a great addition to the team here." Dave nodded. "When can you start?"

Ayanna would never forget the one fateful day Kristal came in to work. It was obvious she had spent most of the night crying due to her puffy and red eyes._ "It was a mutual decision." Kristal sniffled. "We needed to go our separate ways." _Ayanna shook her head. She knew the real reason was Dave didn't want to commit to Kristal, despite the fact they had been together for four years.

Although she never met Dave, Ayanna had a secret hatred for him. Now she had enough dirt on him to write three novellas. "Tomorrow." She smiled.


	2. First Day on the Job

The bright red numbers shined in the dark room. The annoying buzzard kept going off, reminding Ayanna that yes, she needed to get up finally. _Six o'clock in the morning. This is bullshit._

Hitting the snooze button for the umpteenth time, Ayanna finally rolled out of bed at 6:30. Before she was hired at Parker-Williams, she read an article online about how people in between jobs should keep their regular schedule. It was an article that Ayanna did not take to heart. She could finally stay up to watch Leno and Letterman. She could finally knock back a few cocktails with some friends and sleep it off the next morning.

_I kinda liked not having a job. Nice little vacation for me. _

Taking a quick shower, Ayanna stared at herself in the mirror. Ever since she was a little girl, she always spent at least 20 minutes dissecting her features. She never considered herself beautiful. Cute, definitely. Beautiful? Not by a long shot. And she when she worked for her old boss, Kristal Marshall, the scrutiny picked up ten-fold.

Kristal was probably a size 3 at her heaviest, compared to Ayanna's fluctuating weight. Normally she was a 14 but she often went to a 16. Ayanna knew if she wanted, she could easily be a size 8. _But that would mean I have to give up French fries and fried zucchini. Hmm…I don't think so. _

Ayanna continued to stare at her face when she applied her makeup. She had deep brown eyes that were almond shaped. Her full lips had a rosebud quality to them, being soft and pink. Her dark brown hair was in numerous ringlets, spurring the nickname, "Curly Sue." And then there was Ayanna's skin.

She praised her Black mother and White father for her soft hazelnut skin color. Yet, she praised Victoria's Secret, Aveeno, and whatever beauty product on the market for making her skin so supple. Her numerous ex-boyfriends and several friends often wondered how she managed to have the "softest skin known to man." Ayanna just smiled at the compliments. It was either slab on tons of lotion or look like she got into a fight with flour and lost.

Deciding on a final outfit of a black skirt, white top and matching heels, Ayanna headed out the door. She didn't know what to expect or what not to expect. But as long as Dave had no idea who she was and the connection between them, there was going to be no problems.

_Now let's see if that's really going to happen. _

_---------------------------------------_

Parker-Williams was one of the world's leading aerospace companies specializing in jet cabin interior products for executive jet planes. Parker-Williams was especially known for the high quality standard across the board. From leather-heated seats and sofas to custom bedrooms and bathrooms to small full-size kitchens, Parker-Williams were known for their style and class.

No one better personified that then David Batista. Coming from a poor background in Washington D.C., Dave spent most of his youth in and out of jail. Wanting more out of life than a longer rap sheet, he went to Boston College and proceeded to go to Harvard Business School. He scored a lucrative job at Parker-Williams upon graduating.

Within his first year at the company, there were whispers that Dave would run the company one day with his expertise and precision thinking. Dave always wanted it to happen, but he also knew not to get his hopes up. When the last president resigned due to flagging sales, Dave was immediately appointed. The choice could not have been wiser. Sales immediately went up and Parker-Williams were scoring corporate clients such as Johnson & Johnson, Wal-Mart, and Mitsubishi. Dave's claim to fame was designing the new corporate jet for Google. Many people have claimed that it was nicer than Air Force One.

Dave was also known for being intensely private. Ever since his relationship with Kristal ended, Dave has dated many women but none was serious—serious as in none of them lasted past the first date. Rumor had it that there was a competition of sorts between him and his protégé, Randy Orton.

"Now over there is Randy Orton." Melina Perez whispered as Ayanna looked over to her right. Melina was the office manager of Parker-Williams and had worked for Dave and Randy for the past five years. She got along famously with Dave but Randy was something else to be desired for. "He'll try whatever he can to fuck you within the first month. He has come onto every girl here."

Ayanna admired Randy from a distance. He was definitely striking with his gelled hair and crisp blue eyes that mediated between sky and sea blue. He was tall, probably over six feet and definitely built. He had a structured jaw line and high cheek bones, reminiscent of someone who does not take no for an answer easily. _I wonder what kinda game he's going to use on me. _"Has he been successful?" Ayanna asked.

"Unfortunately." Melina sneered.

Randy spotted Ayanna and approached her. "I haven't had the pleasure to introduce myself." He smiled as he stuck his hand out. "Randy Orton."

"Ayanna Martin." She smiled.

"I see you've met the office gossip, Melina." Randy smirked.

"Fuck you, Orton."

"You know I would, but I already hit that and I got bored." He retorted. "Are you Dave's new assistant?"

"Yes. Today is my first day."

"Well, I'm Dave's right-had man so you'll be working with me a lot, too." Randy smiled. "Ayanna, pleasure to meet you."

"Pleasure." She replied softly.

Melina smirked as Randy walked back to his cubicle. "Asshole. He'll try whatever he can to get into your pants."

"I think he just tried." Ayanna smiled and shook her head.

Melina walked Ayanna to her cubicle and stopped. "Well, here you are, my dear. The instructions to turn on your computer and log onto the network are on the keyboard. I tried to score all the supplies I could but if you need anything, just let me know. Other than that, welcome aboard." She smiled.

"Thank you." Ayanna smiled. She sat down and looked around. There were the bare necessities as the computer and chair, other than that, the desk was completely empty. Ayanna was definitely happy that she managed to get a whole deskful of supplies from her last position so she was already set on what she needed. Once she got her desk set up, there was no time to spare as Dave called her into a meeting right away.

Ayanna didn't realize how desperate Dave needed an assistant until she walked into his office. He sputtered a lengthy list that didn't seem it was going to stop any time soon. From arranging meetings with several other corporate offices to filing several documents that was scattered around his desk to picking up coffee, Ayanna was having a hard time not getting a sore wrist from writing so much.

"Is that all, David?" Ayanna asked.

Dave looked up at the ceiling and contemplated anything else he might have missed. "No, that's it."

"Okay, then. I'll get started on arranging the meetings with the other companies now." Ayanna got up and headed towards her desk.

"How's Kristal?" Dave asked.

Ayanna stopped cold in her tracks and turned around. "Who?"

"You know, we can stop pretending we don't know each other. I know you are and you know who I am. Kris told me everything about you."

"Oh really? Like what?" She asked.

Dave smiled as he reminisced to a moment when Kristal called him from home.

"_How was work, Baby?" He asked._

"_Interesting." Kristal replied. _

"_Interesting in what way?"_

"_Interesting that I heard Ayanna fuck her boyfriend in the supply room. At first I thought they were rearranging things in there until I heard her scream, 'Oh yes! That's it! Fuck me!'"_

Dave smiled as he stroked his chin. "She told me a lot about you."

Ayanna didn't care for Dave's smile. It suggested that he knew something a lot more personal than he was willing to share. "Well, I know a lot about you, too." She scoffed.

"Oh really?" Dave seemed intrigued. "Like what?"

"From your favorite foods to the specific cologne you wear to everything else in between." She folded her arms.

_Oh, you and I both know she told you a lot more than that, Sweetheart. _Dave flickered a pen between his fingers. "This could be really a comfortable or uncomfortable situation between us."

"I am an absolute professional, David. I will not let my personal feelings dictate my work environment."

"Thank you for the vote of confidence." Dave smiled.

"Are we done here? I need to get started on that project." Ayanna stated.

"Oh, we're done with our meeting." Dave replied. "But I think we're just getting started on each other."


	3. It Is What It Is

There was nothing better to walk into a living room, smelling the fresh pine breeze of a Christmas tree. She was not very religious and only went to church when the bedroom actions of the night before encouraged her to go. Yet, there was something very heart-warming and relaxing about seeing a tree decorated, reminding her of a childhood where she was only concerned with Santa Claus and why he didn't give her the bike she wanted.

Now her concern was whether if Santa was going to give Kristal the bunny vibrator that she craved.

She hit every store at South Coast Plaza, knowing she couldn't afford half the items at the high-end mall. But it was the pleasure and freedom of being out of the office and nowhere near of the parking structure from hell that made Kristal Marshall love to shop during the holidays. She picked up a few choice items at the mall: some technology gifts for her brother and small nephew; a nice little fire-engine red lingerie number for herself; and gift certificates from Victoria's Secret for her girlfriends.

Now she can finally kick off her heels and relax in the comfort of her own home. Collapsing with a glass of Pinot Grigio in one hand and a peach cigar in the other, Kristal breathed a deep sigh as she admired the electric fireplace in front of her. Her mind was at ease, and there was not a care in the world. However, the phone would not let her relax. Irritated that someone was killing her slow-going buzz, she reluctantly picked up the phone. "Yes?" She said, with a slight snap out of her voice.

"Thank you, let me just tell you thank you very much for opening your goddamn mouth, Kris." Ayanna yelled into her cell phone.

"Girl, you're so lucky you are on the phone and not in my face right now." Kristal snapped back. "What did I do to deserve your bitch fit now?"

"You know who I work for? Take a guess! Just take a guess!" Ayanna said.

"The Grim Reaper? Charles Manson? The Elephant Man?" Kristal replied.

"Real cute, Kris."

"You said to take a guess." She took another sip of her wine. "You didn't say it had to be a good one."

"David. I work for David Bautista. Yeah, your David Bautista." Ayanna huffed.

"Oh?" Kristal stopped nursing her vino and sat up straight. Since their breakup a year ago, she has tried everything in her power to erase him from her memory. Yet no matter where she turned, there was something that always reminded her of him. From the intoxicating scent of Giorgio Armani to the Cubans that he loved to puff to the boxer briefs that fit him perfectly, Dave was a permanent fixture in her mind—and heart. Truth to be told, Kristal was nowhere over Dave, despite the sheer hatred she had for him. "Um…um…"

"Um…um, what?" Ayanna retorted.

"How is he? Did he ask about me?"

"Oh, he asked about you alright after I got hired and after he gave me a shitload of work to do." Ayanna replied.

"How does he look?" Kristal inquired.

Ayanna stopped her bitch fit to think about her boss. To say he was the sexiest motherfucker she had ever seen was the understatement of the year. "He looks like he just stepped out of a photoshoot for GQ."

"As always." Kristal smiled. "So why are you calling me again?"

"Hello? Why do you think I'm calling you right now, Kris?" Ayanna said exasperated.

"I don't know. I'm trying to get drunk and you're ruining it." She once again sipped her wine.

"You told your ex-boyfriend private details of my life. I know private details of his life." Ayanna shook her head. "Don't you see the conflict here?"

"Yeah, there could be some problems." Kristal agreed.

Ayanna was two seconds away from throwing the phone against the brick walls of TGIFriday's. "Do you even care right now?"

"Not really." Kristal said. "But it's not my problem and I don't know what you want me to do about it. Anyhoo, I bought a gift for you so come by and pick it up when you can. Ciao!" She then hung up the phone.

"Hello? Hello?" Ayanna yelled into the phone once again. "Fuck!"

"Oh, you want to?" Randy said from behind.

Ayanna turned around and shook her head in embarrassment. "I'm sorry about that. I just got off the phone with a friend…nevermind."

"And I think someone needs a drink." Randy pulled the door open. "Shall we?"

Ayanna smiled. "We shall."

-------------------------

Randy Orton was charming, maybe a little too charming. In college, he had a contest with his dorm mate on who could score the most panties at their frat parties. He wined and dined the clients of Parker-Williams, sometimes sleeping with the female clients to get an extra advantage.

But to the female employees at Parker-Williams, it was no surprise that he was the most hated man who walked on planet Earth. Randy knew what he was doing by sleeping with as many of the female employees as possible would not constitute sexual harassment if they were willing participants. And he hoped Ayanna would be lucky number 13. "So what's your story?" Randy asked while he looked over the appetizer menu. "Boyfriend? Girlfriend? Both?"

Ayanna was reluctant to discuss her personal life. She was very happy with keeping her private life just that. Ever since the incident of screwing her ex-boyfriend in the supply room, Ayanna never talked about her relationships with any other person—including her parents. Yet, she felt intrigued to share with Randy. "I had a girlfriend but now I'm single."

Randy didn't seem fazed by the sudden admission. He was curious by bisexual women and would love nothing more to see Tera Patrick and Jenna Jameson go at it with him, sandwiched in between. "So you only have boxed lunches at the Y? Or do you like to smoke sausages every now and then?" He asked again, not taking his eyes off the menu.

"Well, if you must know…." Ayanna admitted.

"That's why I asked…" He finished.

"I date whoever I feel like dating at the time. I've only been in one lesbian relationship but I prefer men."

Randy shrugged and stared ahead at one of the ongoing ESPN screens. It seemed like his focus was too busy concentrating on the football scores and several replays of a blocked shot than entertaining his co-worker. "It has a weird taste, doesn't it?" He finally asked.

"What does?"

"Pussy. It has a weird taste, doesn't it?" He sipped his beer.

Ayanna laughed. She expected the typical foray into girl-on-girl sex and piquing men's sexual fantasies. Instead, she found a normal conversation from a guy who has been around the block more times than he could count. "So I'm guessing you're cool with me being partially gay?"

"Girl, I wouldn't give a damn about that as long as I'm invited to participate every now and then. I just don't want to fuck no Rosie O'Donnell-looking cow."

"Angelina Jolie?" Ayanna offered.

Randy stopped drinking his beer. "If you were fucking Angelina Jolie, you might have to pry my ass off her." He smiled.

"Shit, if you can pry my ass off her." Ayanna smiled.

"So, you're bisexual?" Randy asked.

"I date who I like." Ayanna clarified. "I don't date the sex, I date the person."

"Not me." Randy shook his head. "I'm one hundred percent pussy all the way."

"Oh, so what Dave told me about you is true…" Ayanna smiled.

Randy stopped himself mid-sip. "Cute. Dave, yeah, he's real funny."

Ayanna smiled uncomfortably when she thought of her previous conversation with Dave. "He has his moments."

"So what's going on between you and Dave, anyways?" He asked. "You guys fucking?"

"Oh yeah, you're not a crude asshole." Ayanna replied. "We have a professional relationship, Randy."

"Doesn't seem like it."

"Oh?"

"He digs you. I can tell."

Ayanna rolled her eyes. Kristal told her too many stories of Dave's past flings and Ayanna shuddered to think how many phone calls from one-night stands she was going have to redirect during her tenure at Parker-Williams. "From what I've heard, Dave digs everybody."

"He does. But I can tell he likes you." Randy said.

Ayanna was now curious about Randy's sudden admission. "How?"

Randy smirked as the server put the food on the table. Dave interviewed ten women for Ayanna's position, four of whom were more qualified than her. Yet, Randy knew Ayanna's qualifications were not the only reasons that Dave hired her and neither was her possible connection to Kristal. Dave was sweet on Ayanna from the moment he saw her.

However, Randy was going to try everything in his power to make sure nothing happened between Dave and his potential conquest. And what better way to do that by using his position of being the co-worker—and not the boss—to his advantage. "He speaks very highly of you." He smiled.


	4. Riding the Clutch

Working at Parker-Williams had its ups and downs. The benefits were above and beyond standard, with a week-long paid Christmas vacation for the employees. The downside was the stress of the job. It was no secret that while Dave was a great boss and pretty lenient of his employees, he also expected nothing but the best. Mistakes were allowable but complete fuck-ups were the death of many an employee. It wasn't just the company's reputation on the line but Dave's as well. The last thing he needed was a mistake happening on his clock.

That was where Ayanna came in handy. Before any outrageous occurrences happened, she intercepted before Dave was aware of it. During the first month she was at the job, Ayanna must've saved ten people's asses from the chopping block. Nevertheless, Ayanna loved her job. It was the first time in a long while she was at a job that she truly enjoyed. Yes, it was stressful and she couldn't have been more appreciative of her hour-long lunch break. But she loved planning and plotting. She loved sitting in on meetings. She loved organizing everything.

She loved being a dork. And she was a damn good one at that.

Her working relationship with Dave was strong as long as neither one of them spoke of how they really knew each other. Their relationship was equally balanced: he needed her and she needed to pay off her car-note.

"Ayanna…" Dave approached her. "My one o'clock is coming in at any moment. Can you make sure that you take all calls while I'm in this meeting?"

"Sure." Ayanna scribbled on a Post-It note. "Important client?"

Just as Ayanna asked, a tall and leggy blonde stepped out of the elevator. She was the real-life version of Barbie, down to the obvious breast implants. She wore a micro-mini that barely covered her ass and a buttoned-down dress shirt that was hanging on by the few buttons it had left.

Dave smiled as the woman known as Torrie Wilson sashayed her way towards him. "Very important client." He grinned.

Torrie smiled at Dave. "Mr. Bautista, good to see you again."

"Pleasure is all mine." Dave smiled as he motioned towards his office. "Shall we?"

Torrie smiled at Ayanna and walked inside Dave's office. "What a big office you have."

Ayanna waited for the door to close before she began to make dry heaving noises. "What a big office you have!" She mimicked. Ayanna stared at Dave's office door. She was crushing out on him a little and thought he was going to do the same. _But nooooo…he's going to entertain Ms. Big Boobie Bimbo! _She didn't have to guess what was happening inside Dave's office but she had an idea what was going to happen soon. _And I do believe now is the time for lunch. _Ayanna started to gather her belongings when a familiar face interrupted her.

"Where's the pretty girl going today?" Randy asked.

Ayanna blushed. Ever since their impromptu happy hour a month ago, the pair has hung out a lot after hours. They weren't dating or even close to it, but they were unusually close. Even they had a hard time explaining their newfound friendship. Randy occasionally made the borderline sexual harassment remarks to Ayanna but he never approached her for a fling. _At least not yet, _Ayanna smirked. "Pretty girl is going to McDonald's."

"Oh, that's fucking gross." Randy shook his head. "What about that Mexican joint down the street? I hear they have your favorite."

"My favorite?"

"Fish tacos." He smiled.

"Cute, Orton, real fuckin' cute." Ayanna smiled.

"Yeah, I know." Randy smirked. "Let's take my whip. I want to show you something."

"Melina told me it wasn't that impressive." Ayanna retorted.

"Because it was in her mouth so much she couldn't see it." Randy smiled.

----------------------------------------------

Randy led Ayanna to what she thought was the most beautiful vehicle she had ever seen. Maserati Spyder. The name alone generated deep sighs from car lovers around the world. It was a vehicle that was higher in standard than the Jaguar and could hold its own against a Bentley and Aston Martin. It was a car enthusiast's wet dream.

Randy's Maserati was nothing short of spectacular. It was a deep chocolate color that sparkled at all angles. The interior came from the finest Italian leather. The rims were at least twenty inches. _Forget the man, she thought, I want to fuck this car. _

"Isn't she beautiful?" Randy asked as he opened the door to let Ayanna inside. He then got into the driver's seat. "I just got her over the weekend."

"Beautiful." Ayanna admired the car. "What's her name?"

"Well, I wanted to name her something classy and elegant, after someone I know."

"Oh?"

Randy popped open the glove compartment to give Ayanna a red rose. "Ayanna."

Ayanna sniffed the rose and blushed. "Is this your way of trying to get ass?"

"No." Randy shook his head. "It's my way of showing how much I appreciate everything you do."

"Randy…" Ayanna blushed.

"And getting some ass…."

"Oh, drive the damn car!"

----------------------------------------------

"Why is this so difficult, Randy?"

"I thought you knew how to drive a stick?"

Randy and Ayanna were stuck in the first gear as she tried to drive. Doing the one thing he has never done with any woman—trusting her—Randy let Ayanna drive his car around the parking lot at Parker-Williams. Well, he attempted to let her drive. Ayanna wanted to learn how to drive a stick and Randy let her use his prized possession. Ayanna thought he was being very generous and Randy was to a fault. He also wanted to see how much her skirt would hike up when she drove.

"No, I said I knew how to ride a stick." Ayanna struggled to put the car into gear.

"Oh." Randy felt a sudden arousal. When he was younger, his dad taught to think about the most disgusting thought to get rid of an instant boner. Randy shuddered as he thought about the one time he walked in on his parents. His dad would never look the same wearing a cowboy hat. "Here. Stop. Let me try it."

Ayanna and Randy switched places as he put the car into gear. He pulled into a secluded area of the parking lot, near the large trees and bushes. "Now, you shift into the second gear once you start climbing a speed. Don't ride the clutch so hard or you'll fuck up the car. Not this one because you're not driving this shit again but another car."

Ayanna leaned closer to Randy as his deep voice created shivers in her body. "Okay."

"Now, this is how you do it." He demonstrated. "Step on the clutch gently…gently." He emphasized. "And release it."

"Can you give me a release?" She whispered.

In the parking lot, in broad daylight, Randy and Ayanna christened his Maserati Spyder. She'll learn how to drive a stick some other time.


	5. Greatest Lunch Ever

"Are you okay?" Melina asked. "You don't seem like you're here."

Ayanna tried in vain to fix herself up in the ladies restroom. While her makeup still looked professional, her wrinkled attire and bedhead did not. "I'm fine. I just went for a little walk and I got more worked-up than I thought I would."

"You got worked up or worked-over." Melina replied.

Ayanna glanced at Melina and then focused her attention back to the mirror. Although the session was very short and not-so sweet, Ayanna would be lying if she didn't think Randy gave her some of the best sex she's ever had. "I had a good workout."

"Mmm hmm…" Melina smirked. She then looked around to see if there were any other women in the restroom. Concluding that her and Ayanna were alone, Melina spoke privately to her new co-worker. "Don't get too attached to him, sweetheart. He'll act like he never knew your ass."

Ayanna sighed as she agreed. She did the one thing that she swore against and that was cavorting with co-workers. But Randy was a little too irresistible. Something about a sexy man driving an equally sexy vehicle made her both weak and wet. "I know."

"His dick is pretty damn nice, isn't it?" Melina grinned at the mirror.

Ayanna smiled big. She didn't have time to savor what Randy offered nor did she get a good look at his size. But the moment she felt him as she straddled him, there was no doubt he was definitely the biggest.

Knowing that there was only 15 minutes left on their lunch break, Randy and Ayanna didn't waste time. She quickly took off her thong and tossed it aside as he hurriedly unbuckled his pants. He tore open a condom and placed it on just before Ayanna straddled him. The moment he entered her, the pair moaned at the incredible friction.

_Ayanna eased herself up and down as much as possible without too much discomfort. Having sex in a small vehicle was not the most comfortable thing in the world especially if one partner was close to 9 inches long. Ayanna didn't want to think what his girth was—nor did she care at the moment. _

_She was a screamer normally, but she purposely kept quiet, much to Randy's dismay. But he knew what she was doing and he was appreciative of it. Besides, he could always make her scream some other time—in the very near future. _

Ayanna sighed again as she thought about one of the best lunch dates she's ever had. "It was really nice."

--------------------------------------

Upon returning to her desk, Ayanna was greeted by Dave and Torrie. Dave had an arm wrapped around Torrie's waist and was walking her to the elevator. "I'll be back shortly, Ayanna. I'm going to escort Miss Wilson down to her car." He nodded.

"Sure." Ayanna smiled.

Dave glanced at his assistant. There was something uniquely different about her from lunch and he couldn't figure it exactly what it was. "Are you okay? You seem a bit flustered."

"I'm fine." Ayanna smiled. "I'm doing just fine."

"Alright. I'll back shortly." Dave nodded again.

"It was nice to meet you, Ayanna." Torrie smiled.

_It was nice to meet your implants and fake-ass smile. _"It was nice to meet you, Miss Wilson." Ayanna said politely. She watched Dave and Torrie leave.

As a child growing up, Ayanna was always curious. She constantly asked "Why?" and "Why not?" to every question presented. Surely, there had to be some sort of explanation. Her attention to detail landed her cush jobs and it was part of the reason why Dave hired her. She was also sure it wasn't the only reason but she'll deal with that later.

At the moment, she was in Dave's office looking for evidence. She didn't know why she was snooping in his office or why she even cared. But Ayanna had to know exactly what happened during Dave's extended meeting with Torrie Wilson. _"Girl, take my calls." Kristal once instructed to Ayanna. "Dave's coming over and we're having a nooner. I'll be back…well, shit…I'm taking off for the rest of the day." _

As she crawled around his desk, Ayanna's focus attended to the real reason for the meeting. "A-ha!" She said aloud when she found the evidence. An opened condom wrapper was discreetly hidden in his trash can. "Fucking gross." She shuddered.

"What are you doing?" Randy asked.

The sudden question startled Ayanna and she hit her head on Dave's desk. Randy rushed over and helped her to her feet. "Are you okay?"

"Thank you for scaring me shitless, Orton." She replied as she rubbed her head.

"No problem." Randy replied. "I know there's a reason you were on your hands and knees and I wasn't behind you."

"I was putting a file away and I thought I dropped something." She lied.

"Sure you did." Randy didn't buy it. "Whatever. Your secret is safe with me."

"Why are you in here?" Ayanna turned the focus back to Randy.

"I just wanted to see what you were doing later tonight." He said.

"Going home and going to sleep."

"Did you want to have dinner?" He asked.

Ayanna rolled her eyes. "Orton, I know you're trying to be polite and all, but you don't have to patronize me. You got what you wanted."

Randy pulled Ayanna closer to him. "Maybe I want more. Ever thought of that?"

Melina walked into Dave's office. "What's going on here?"

Ayanna and Randy stepped away from each other. If they wanted a chance of having something that was slightly meaningful, they would have to keep everything under wraps. And with the gossip hounds at Parker-Williams, that was not a guarantee. "Nothing. Nothing at all."

---------------------------------------

Moments later, Dave returned back to his office. "I'm going to lunch now."

Ayanna looked at her clock. It was three in the afternoon. "I thought that meeting was a lunch meeting."

"It was but we didn't get to eat too much." He replied. "We had to go over a lot of business."

_No, Dave, I bet she didn't get to eat too much. I think you were the one that did all the eating. _"I'm sure you did." Ayanna smiled.

Dave grinned and began to walk to his office. He stopped midway and turned towards Ayanna. "Did you have a good lunch?" He asked.

Ayanna smiled big yet again. "It was great."

------------------------------------

Finishing up her day, Ayanna was closing down her computer when a flower delivery came. "I'm looking for an Ayanna Martin?" The delivery guy asked.

"I'm she." She replied.

"Sign here, Miss." He pointed to the screen and Ayanna scribbled on it. "Thank you and enjoy your flowers."

Ayanna looked at the impeccable flower arrangement of her pink roses. They smelled wonderful and were very beautiful. She opened the card and was amazed by what she read.

I know you're surprised so you can thank me later. Dave 

Ayanna smiled as she turned around to face her boss. He was in a late meeting with Randy and other partners going over plans for Johnson & Johnson's new corporate plane. Dave briefly looked up and saw Ayanna sniffing her roses. _I knew she would like them. They're her favorite. _"Gentlemen, please excuse me." Dave stood up and walked outside the conference room.

"Thank you for the roses, David." Ayanna smiled. "They were a pleasant surprise."

"I wanted to show how much you're appreciated around here." Dave mentioned. "You've done an amazing job."

"Well, thank you."

"Thank you." He smiled. "I'll let you go home now."

"Alright. I'll see you later." Ayanna smiled.

"Bye." Dave replied. He watched Ayanna leave before heading back to his meeting.

Dave sat down in his chair next to Randy, who was not happy. Just when Randy made his move, Dave fucked it all to hell for him. "You wanna tell me what that was about?" Randy asked.

"Simple mathematics, Randy. Simple math." Dave sipped his coffee. "I know that whatever happened between you two at lunch doesn't matter now that she has beautiful roses from me. You may have fucked at her lunch but right now, I'm the one she's thinking about." He smiled. "So what did I miss?"


	6. Everything's Coming up Roses!

"He gave you roses?" Kristal said with a slight tinge of jealousy. "Wasn't that sweet?"

Ayanna shrugged. "I guess."

Ayanna invited Kristal over for dinner at her apartment to catch up with each other. Ever since Ayanna and Kristal parted ways at the university, they mainly communicated by e-mail and phone calls. However, tonight's Chinese take-out had a significant meaning. It was the first time both women had seen each other since Ayanna started working for Dave.

But now Kristal was curious as to what was happening with her ex and her best friend. She kept trying to tell herself that she didn't care but something pressed inside her that she really did—more than she wanted to. "What did you do to deserve that wonderful gesture?"

"I'm not sure." Ayanna took a bite of her Moo-shu pork. "Honestly, I'm not sure what was behind that. Maybe he was just being nice."

Kristal shot Ayanna a disbelieving look. "This is David Bautista we're talking about, right?"

"Mmm hmm."

"Girl, that man doesn't do anything without a motive behind it." Kristal sipped her Merlot. "I know all too well about that." She muttered.

Ayanna felt a pinch of guilt by leaving her roses out in the living room. A year was not nearly long enough for Kristal to get over for Dave. _Funny because the way he acted today, you would've never thought Kristal was ever in the picture, Ayanna thought. _She totally forgot that Kristal was coming over for dinner and would've hid them in her closet if she remembered. _Yep, I'm a genius. _"We don't have to talk about Dave, if you don't want to."

"Girl, I'm fine. We don't really see each other anymore and it's like he's on my speed-dial or anything." Kristal took a bite of her cashew chicken. "I'm fine."

"Alright."

"But we can talk about my new man." Kristal smiled.

_So soon?_ "Oh really?"

"His name is John." Kristal beamed. "And girl, he has a body that won't quit! And his dick…like, damn."

"Big, huh?"

"Girl, I almost choked on the damn thing!" Kristal laughed. "He's incredible. He's no Dave, though, but he got it going on."

_I was right—too soon_. "He's no Dave?"

"John fucks me and not that there's anything wrong with that because sometimes I just need a good fucking. But Dave…" Kristal smiled. "Dave was something else."

"How?"

"Dave was different." Kristal reminisced. "He loved to feel, caress, explore. Dave, it was more than just sex; it was lovemaking."

"Do you miss him?" Ayanna asked.

"Hell no!" Kristal shot back. "I miss the sex, not the man that came with it."

"Something tells me you miss the man and the sex that came with him." Ayanna countered.

Kristal slightly shrugged and stared out the window. Maybe she missed Dave more than she wanted to admit, despite how much he fucked her over. "Probably. But enough about me. What's going on with you?"

"Well, there is this one guy at my work…"

"Do tell, do tell…"

"His name is Randy and he's a nice guy." Ayanna smiled.

"Big dick?"

"Oh my God!" Ayanna yelled. "It's freakin' huge!"

"So what's the problem?"

"He's a player."

"So? Are you trying to get serious?"

"Not really."

"Then it's not a problem. Girl, if he's big and he knows how to use it, just take it for what it's worth. No man is worth crying over." Kristal shook her head. "I just wish somebody told me that about Dave."

-------------------------------------------

"Today, I'm taking you out to lunch." Dave greeted Ayanna.

Ayanna could barely keep her eyes open. She and Kristal had way too much to drink the night before and Ayanna was surprised she remembered the route to work the next day. "Alright." She muttered.

"So choose something nice and we'll spend a couple hours going over business and what-not." Dave smiled. "I'll see you then." He went into his office.

Ayanna yawned as she Googled nearby restaurants. It was only nine in the morning and she wondered how she was going to survive until noon. She finally decided on something that wasn't five-star but better than a drive-thru when she was interrupted.

"You look like shit today." Randy commented.

Ayanna looked up at him and grinned. "You know, Orton…tired or not, I can still kick your ass."

"I like to see your drunk-ass try." He smirked. "Let's have lunch today."

"Can't. Dave is taking me out to go over some projects."

_He is, is he?_ _How fuckin' generous of the bastard. _"Well, what about dinner tonight? I still owe you one."

"You don't owe me anything, Randy."

"Yes, I do." He reached over and trailed an index finger down her cheek. "I owe you an orgasm."

Ayanna just stared at Randy. She cursed herself for being too hungover to have sex during her break period.

---------------------------------------------------

"So how are you doing? Liking your job?" Dave looked over the menu.

"I love it there. It's taking me some time to get used to everything and everyone but other than that, I love it there." Ayanna complimented.

"Good, good." Dave nodded. He stirred his iced tea a little before asking his next question. He knew he was straddling the fence on being personal and professional but he just had to know what was happening with his partner and his assistant. "So what's going on with you and Orton?"

"We're friends."

"Dating?"

"I wouldn't call it that."

"What would you call it?"

_None of your damn business, David. _"We're close."

"I see that." Dave grinned. "Well, just be careful."

"David, I appreciate what you're doing but I can take care of myself."

"I know you can. But I know how Randy is."

_A player offering me advice on how to deal with a player? How about that? _"I also know how you are and you don't see me offering you advice?" She countered.

"Speaking of which," Dave was unfazed, "How is Kris?"

Ayanna shook her head. "You have her number, Dave. You should call her and find out."

Dave shrugged and sipped his tea. "When the time is right."

"And when's that? Never?"

"A lot of things happened between me and Kris, Ayanna. A lot of things. It wasn't just one. Kris probably exaggerated some stuff between us."

"Oh, so you really are Asian down there?" Ayanna retorted.

Dave almost spit out his tea. "Good one. Good one."

"Listen, Dave. Whatever happened between you and Kristal is none of my business."

"The moment Kris told you about us it became your business whether you wanted it to or not." Dave countered.

_Good point, asshole. _"So is this the reason for our two-hour lunch?" Ayanna asked.

"No, it's not." Dave greeted the server setting down the plates. "I was seeing how you felt about me on a personal level."

"Why?"

"Because I want to invite you to dinner this weekend."

Ayanna looked at the man across from her. She wanted to slap him. She wanted to smile. She wanted to strangle him. She wanted to hug him. She wanted to cuss him out. She wanted to make love to him.

But most of all, she wanted to knock some sense into herself first. "I heard the salad bar here is great!"


	7. Good Intentions? Bad Intentions?

Ayanna once worked for a textile company where she dreaded going to work everyday. Her supervisor was an absolute bitch and nitpicked on every little thing Ayanna did. Ayanna decided that she was going to maintain professionalism at all times and put her best face forward.

Now only if she could put that to good use.

The lunch date had a tinge of awkward moments. Once Dave and Ayanna mapped out meetings and agendas for the rest of the week, everything was great. But there was still the issue of their would-be date. Ayanna wanted to say yes; she would be crazy not to. She also wanted to say no; a friendship was at stake, despite how much Kristal claimed she didn't care.

Dave pulled up the offices and turned off his car. "Thanks for coming with me to lunch, Ayanna. I appreciate it."

"You're welcome, David."

He walked up to her and stood merely inches from her body. "You never did give me a response regarding this weekend?"

Ayanna thought long and hard all lunch about her answer. She came up with the most feasible solution. "Maybe."

Dave nodded. "Fair enough. But I would like to have an answer soon."

"You will." Ayanna smiled. "We should probably get back to work, huh?"

------------------------------------------------

Ayanna walked into Randy's office and shut the door behind her. "How serious were you about dinner, tonight?" Ayanna asked.

Randy looked up from his computer screen. "Like the relationship between Michael Jackson and his plastic surgeon." Randy replied.

Ayanna smiled. "That was totally cheesy."

"Yeah, whatever. So I'll pick you up tonight? Dinner's at seven."

Ayanna shook her head. "You knew I was going to say yes, didn't you?"

He softly kissed her cheek and slightly caressed it. "I'll see you later, Pretty Girl." He then left his office.

Ayanna didn't know what she was doing by accepting a date with Randy and tentatively going out with Dave during the same week. But she felt a need to see what the intentions were of both men. They were both players; a fact neither one has denied. But what was so special about either one of them? Most importantly, what was Randy's interest in her?

Ayanna put a hand on her cheek and watched Randy leave. She caught herself staring and sighing at the man before her. _If all he wanted was ass, why is he still trying?_

---------------------------------

A short skirt with a form-fitting top? _Nah, too much fat shows. _ Blue jeans, dress shirt, and heels? _Nah, too casual. _

Ayanna stared at herself in the mirror. She wasn't scarfing down a lot of fast food but she wasn't trying to cut back, either. Now Ayanna was concerned if her latest slection made her look fat. She was confident that Randy was still interested in her. Yet, the low self-esteem kicked in. She had sex with Randy with her clothes _on. _ He had yet to see her naked. _If he's going to see my naked, that is. _

She must've tried on 15 different outfits before settling on a black spaghetti strap dress. It was layered and not too clingy. She chose a pair of black heels and prayed Randy wasn't going to make her walk far.

She glared at her face. With the exception of various blackheads and other unsightly blemishes, she cleaned up pretty nice. She chose a nude look, with medium browns and slightly brushed cheeks. Her full lips were on display with pink lip gloss. But it was here eyes she wanted Randy to notice. Ayanna had deep brown orbs that always had a shroud of mystery. They were intense, dramatic yet they had an innocent quality.

It was now 6:30 and not a moment late. The doorbell rang and Ayanna looked over to the direction of it. She briefly contemplated not answering it. _Why does Randy want to take me out anyway?_ Spraying on some perfume, Ayanna rushed over to her front door. When she opened the door, she was greeted by the most breathtaking sight—her date, Randy Orton.

He was sporting business casual finest—a crisp white shirt with black slacks and a matching blazer. A couple buttons were loosened on top, just enough to see the shine of baby oil. His brown hair was gelled and slightly spiked on top. And there was his scent. His cologne bounced between intoxicating and arousing. Ayanna found herself taking deep breaths to further inhale Randy.

"You look…amazing." He grinned. "Are you ready?"

Ayanna was so stuck on seeing Randy, she nearly forgot how to speak. "Uh-huh."

"Good." He smiled again. "Do you have a curfew?"

"How old do you think I am?" Ayanna yelled.

"I was just wondering, damn." Randy defended. He then took out a blindfold. "Turn around."

"Uh-uh, asshole. I'm not into that kinky shit."

"Woman, relax." He assured her. "I'm going to surprise you for our date."

"Oh."

"Yeah, oh. It's okay to feel stupid."

-------------------------------------------

Randy drove Ayanna to a local airport. He parked the Maserati and helped Ayanna out of the car. Ayanna gripped Randy's arm as he led her to their destination.

"Okay, there's a few steps." He instructed. "I'm going to guide you."

"Where are we?"

"You'll see."

After the last step, Randy instructed Ayanna to walk a little distance and stop. He then stood behind her and untied the blindfold.

"Open your eyes, Pretty Girl." He said.

Ayanna opened her eyes and gasped. There was a reason behind Randy's questioning and hidden agenda. Their dinner date was on the corporate jet. She walked around the plane and was in awe at the opulence and luxury she saw. Tan leather sofas rested against the walls. Small monitors were on the counters, flanked by longer marble tables. A few feet away was the fully-stocked kitchen with two servers ready at one's call. A separate room had a sofa that could be partitioned off with privacy doors.

The bathroom was equally amazing. It had a lighted mirror and built-in dressing room with a small sofa. Ayanna took one look at the bathroom and shook her head. _How many bitches got the Randy and Dave special in here? _

"So what do you think?" Randy asked.

"It's amazing, Randy." Ayanna turned around. "Why?"

"I'm sorry?"

"Why are you doing this?" She questioned as she looked around. "You already got what you wanted."

Randy stepped closer to her. "I told you I want more."

"If you wanted more ass, Orton, we could've just stayed at my apartment."

He wrapped his arms around her waist and softly kissed her. "Maybe I want something more than just ass?"

Ayanna shook her head. Randy was confusing her without trying to. "I don't get you at all."

Randy caressed Ayanna's lips with his index finger. "Maybe you're not supposed to."


	8. What Happens In Vegas

Ayanna felt uneasy. Something was amiss. Dinner was exquisite. Seared salmon with light pasta and asparagus. It was followed by a blush Chardonnay and raspberry cheesecake. Candelights flickered, setting the mood. The servers were another section of the plane, awaiting more service if needed. But Ayanna didn't believe that Randy Orton was this generous. No man takes a girl on a private plane for their _first_ date. He was up to something and Ayanna was determined to find out exactly what.

"How much is this plane costing you?" Ayanna asked.

Randy smugly grinned. "Too much for you to be concerned with."

"You didn't have to do this, Randy."

"I don't have to do a lot of stuff, Ayanna." He casually replied.

"Do you always give vague answers?"

"Sometimes." Randy switched the conversation. "Enough about what I'm not telling you. Let's talk about you."

"What about me?"

"Well, what happened between you and your girl?"

Ayanna felt her heart tense up. Talking about the past wasn't something she was a fan of, no matter what the conversation was regarding. "It just didn't work out."

Randy shrugged in indifference. "A lot of relationships don't work out. What happened?"

Ayanna sipped her Chardonnay and let the sweet nectar roll around in her mouth. She slightly blew out her cheeks and contemplated what she wanted to tell Randy. She didn't feel compelled to share her life story but she wasn't going to give a G-rated version of events, neither. "You know how you love someone and you give that person your all? I did that with her. She didn't do it with me."

"She cheated on you?"

"Not physically. But mentally and emotionally? I got fucked over."

"How?"

Ayanna let out another sigh. "I was willing to move her out here. I was willing to move where she was because she lived in LA. I was going to put her on my insurance policy so she can drive my car. She was going to be the primary contact if something happened to me. I was saving up for us to have a future." Her face gradually tightened. Happiness and glee disappeared as disgust and frustration took over.

"And she didn't?"

"When someone says they're going to do something, there's always a 50-50 chance they're full of shit. She was 100 percent." Ayanna stared into an empty space. "Oh well."

"Would you date another woman?"

"I'll sleep with another woman." She corrected. "But I'm not sure if I want to go through all that again."

"In all honesty, Ayanna, you can't base an entire gender because of one bitch." Randy explained.

Ayanna sipped her wine and looked at Randy. "Look how's talking."

_I knew that was coming. _"You don't trust me, do you?"

"Randy, I don't trust anyone." Ayanna retorted. "Nothing personal."

"I'm not offended." Randy leaned forward. "It just means I have to try that much harder."

"By the looks of tonight you tried pretty damn hard."

"Yeah, I'm pretty damn good." Randy then glanced at his watch. "Buckle up. We're going to be landing pretty soon."

"Where are we going?"

"You'll see." Randy smiled. His look crossed between innocence and devious behavior with a dash of intrigue. "I think you'll like this."

----------------------------------------------

When the plane landed, Randy once again blindfolded Ayanna so she wouldn't see where they were. He led her to the awaiting limo and they were headed off. Arriving at their final destination, Randy guided Ayanna to her next surprise.

"We're here." Randy opened the door. He then stood behind Ayanna and took the blindfold off. "Open your eyes, Pretty Girl."

Ayanna adjusted her vision and looked around. Randy got a suite at the Palms Hotel Resort and Casino. There was a full bar at the right corner, conveniently next to the balcony. The carpet was a plush peach color, complementing the wine curtains. A flat screen TV was front and center in the entertainment unit. As Ayanna walked more into the suite, she noticed a separate bedroom. Ayanna then realized what Randy intended to do. If she didn't want to sleep with him, there was always another room she could sleep in. _Bastard._

"What are you thinking?" Randy asked.

Ayanna let out a deep sigh, causing her shoulders to shrug slightly. She turned to Randy and stared into Randy's orbs. She studied him for a brief moment. She wasn't sure what she was looking for but she needed an answer. "I thought you said you didn't want ass."

"No, I didn't say that." He quickly answered. "I said I wanted more ass."

"And you flew my ass all the way to Vegas to get more ass?"

Randy's eyes shot up. Ayanna was causing him more frustration than what he was used to dealing with. _No pussy is worth all of this shit. _"No…"

"Then, why are you doing this?"

"Woman, have you thought about the reason I'm doing all of this is because I want to?"

Ayanna's lips pursed to an "O" shape. "Oh."

"Yeah. Oh." Randy smiled.

Ayanna walked around the suite. She danced her fingers along the sofas and whatever else in reach. "One last question…"

"Yeah?"

She walked over to Randy. She closed her eyes and calmed her mind. She was waiting for Randy to reject her. "Can you give me what I want?"

He wrapped his arms around her waist. "Look at me, Ayanna."

Ayanna clenched her eyes together. "No."

"Why?"

"Because if I open my eyes, you might hurt me."

"Ayanna, I didn't fly you all the way to Vegas to dump you."

The sudden admission made Ayanna open her eyes. "You didn't?"

"We have to be together first." Randy smiled. He then nodded to the sunrise. "Turn around. I don't want you to miss this."

Ayanna quickly turned around. Feeling Randy's arms securely wrapped around her, she leaned back into his chest. On the balcony of their suite, the pair watched the sun rise over Vegas. "It's beautiful, Randy."

"It is." Randy quickly glanced at his watch. If they left now, they would make it back to Orange County just in time for them both to go straight to work. "We need to head back now." He began to leave until Ayanna grabbed him. "Yes?"

She pulled him close to her body. She began to unbutton his shirt. Her hands smoothed over his hard abs and hardened pectorals. She lightly kissed his chest as low moans emitted from Randy's throat. Ayanna looked up at Randy as she moved her hands down to his belt buckle. Ayanna wasn't sure if she could still trust Randy. But if all she had was that one night, she wanted to make it worthwhile. "Can't we call in sick today?" She whispered.

Randy got out his cell phone and flipped it open. He speed-dialed Dave's office and got his voicemail. "Hey, Dave. Me and Ayanna aren't coming in today. We went out last night and got a really bad case of food poisoning." Randy's eyes lowered to Ayanna slowly getting on her knees. "Yeah, we'll try to make in tomorrow."


	9. Promise

_Author's Note: Thank you to everyone who has left reviews and those who have merely read. I am continually humbled by your overwhelming support. I have to warn you that this story is actually going to be one of my shorter ones. (Of course, I say that now…the Family was supposed to be 6 chapters originally)._

_This chapter is also something new for me…it's my first song fic-type chapter. The lyrics are Promise by Ciara._

_I wasn't going to add this scene in the story but Queen, cenasgrl, reinvention, Michelle05 and cenaluver87 put me on a Randy kick as of late. Friends, this chapter is dedicated to you. _

_This chapter contains strong sexual content. _

_-------------------------------------------------_

_Yeah, he's going to be pissed off at me._ Randy thought._ But fuck it, he's not the one about to get his dick sucked right now. _Randy flipped up his cell phone. He looked down at Ayanna, who was fidgeting with his belt. He stepped back and grabbed her shoulders so she was standing. "Not out here." He then led her inside the suite.

A sudden worry rushed up Ayanna's spine and she pulled back. "Randy, wait." She resisted.

He turned towards her. "What's wrong?"

She bit her lip slightly. She looked down at the ground to stare at her feet. Her focus would've remained there if Randy didn't lift her gaze to meet his. "What is it, Yani?"

_Now listen  
I've been single for a while now  
And I've been kind of lonely  
But I'm looking for somebody to talk to,  
Love me, someone who can hold me,  
Is that you?_

The friends have been very open and frank about their sex lives yet Ayanna purposely didn't tell Randy one key detail. "I…I…I haven't been with a man in a year." She said nervously.

Randy looked at her and read her eyes. Randy knew the depth of Ayanna's confession. She wasn't just giving her body to him. She was also giving him her heart. If Ayanna was scared about sleeping with Randy, she wasn't alone. He hadn't felt an emotional connection to a woman in a long time. "We don't have to do this, Yani."

"No, I want to." She replied. "Do you?"

"Of course I do. But if you want to stop, now's the time to say so. Because if we get started, I don't know if I'll be able to stop."

_I'm looking for somebody I can call boo  
Looking for the only one that I can give my all to  
Tell me if it's you, you, you  
What you wanna do, do, do  
Make your move_

Ayanna nodded, reassuring herself that she was making the right decision. She then slid Randy's shirt over his arms, exposing his bare chest. "I want you."

Randy led Ayanna to the master suite and he collapsed on top of her on the bed. He ran a hand through her massive curly locks, his fingers caressing her cheekbones. "I want you too."

----------------------------------

Ayanna had the softest skin Randy ever felt. She had curves everywhere and he couldn't believe how incredible she felt. He trailed his long fingers down her body, reaching her feet. It has been said giving a woman a foot massage was the closest thing to having sex with her. Randy was proud to say he was the master of foot massages. He often used his massaging to get head without having to ask for it.

Randy lifted up Ayanna's left foot to his mouth. Her toes were pedicure with a red color. Randy stuck his tongue out and lightly licked her toes. He delicately put her big toe in his mouth and sucked on it. Ayanna grabbed the pillows behind her and threw her head back. The feeling was so erotic and sensual, she thought she was going to have an orgasm immediately.

But Randy wasn't done. After he finished sucking on her toes, he spread Ayanna's legs. He scooted his lower body off the bed, so his head was in front of her heat. Before he began to feast on her, he just took a moment to admire Ayanna. Her body was in wanton need and begging Randy to give something. Her eyes were closed and her body was still.

Satisfied he had her in a good place, Randy lowered his head to her core. His tongue played with her center lightly, making Ayanna slightly squirm and moan. Randy had no intention of giving her head for a long time or even making Ayanna orgasm from it. He wanted to give her just enough to make her crave him more. For Randy, sex was about ego as much as it was pleasure.

"Fuck, Randy…" She cooed as she squeezed her breasts. "Damn, that's good."

Randy continued to flick his tongue a little more, causing Ayanna to become wetter. He then stop pleasuring her long enough to slip a condom on. He nudged her legs open and settled in between her thighs. "I'll go slow, okay?"

She nodded in anticipation. "Please."

_This mood is so right  
It feels so right  
You can be my prince  
My knight   
You can be my superman  
Save me here I am_

Randy slid inside her. He let out a sharp breath as she lightly moaned. She was hot and wet with desire. Her heat fit perfectly on his shaft. He looked at her and waited for Ayanna to open her eyes. When she did, he spoke to her. "Ready?"

"Yes." She wrapped a hand around his neck. She pulled his face to hers and they made quick kisses to each other. Randy gradually increased his tempo while he remained focused on her eyes.

"Fuck." Ayanna moaned.

"Shit…" He breathed. "Fuck, you're so tight."

He then moved inside her faster. He slowed down and readjusted his positioning. He was on his knees and her ankles were by his ears. He held onto her waist and began to thrust harder inside her, causing their bodies to briefly slap together. He held her ankles together while he moved inside her. Damn she felt so good.

He then put her legs down and wrapped them around her waist. He then grabbed her arms and lifted her so she was on top of him. She wrapped her arms around his neck as she continued to ride him. They locked lips in frenzied kisses, playing with each other's tongues while they moaned heavily.

"Randy…" Ayanna moaned. "I'm going to come."

Randy guided her faster on his shaft until she exploded with a loud cry. Hearing Ayanna's orgasm caused Randy to erupt. Taking a few moments to compose themselves, Ayanna eased herself off him and he disposed the condom. He then laid next to her on the bed. He walked his fingers over her naked body as he looked at her in the mirror.

_Open my heart  
Give it to you  
Tell the whole world that I'm in love with you   
Whatever you want  
Baby I'll do  
I know I don't want nobody else but you_

"I can't promise you the world, Yani." Randy whispered.

Ayanna grabbed Randy's hand within hers. "I don't want the world, Randy."

He brushed a lock of her hair back and nibbled on her earlobe. "Can you settle for the sun, the moon, and the stars instead?"


	10. That's It?

_Author's Note: This chapter is longer than I usually write but I had a lot to say. _

_Also, I'll be pretty busy within the next couple days since I have some company, namely, the WWE out here visiting me. Well, I guess they have that PPV as well. So I'll try to update and review sometime this weekend when Dave, Randy, and Cena aren't rubbing my feet, cooking dinner, and giving me bath massages. _

_Vera (and yes, I'll have full and explicit details…with pics hopefully…on the myspace page)_

_--------------------------------------------------------------------_

"_Hey, Dave. Me and Ayanna aren't coming in today. We went out last night and got a really bad case of food poisoning. Yeah, we'll try to make in tomorrow."_

Dave listened to the voicemail from Randy. He didn't suspect anything unusual and Randy sounded legit by his raspy voice. _I hope they feel better. _ He then got on the phone with Melina. "Could you meet me in about 10 minutes? I need to go over the plane schedules and designs? Thanks."

Dave began preparing his meeting but his thoughts were concentrated on Randy and Ayanna. _What is going on there?_

---------------------------------

During their impromptu meeting, Dave and Melina went over the itinerary for the next few weeks, including Dave's planned trip to Italy to pick out new leather sofas for their top fleet, aptly named the SilverLining series. The series were the jets and planes that were considered crème de le crème. Everyone at Parker-Williams could not stop talking about how luxurious the plane was. Quite a few were jealous at Randy and Dave since their contracts at Parker-Williams guaranteed them 10 personal uses of any plane a year.

"…and the SilverLining III is in Vegas." Melina finished.

"Wait a minute. Why is the SilverLining III in Vegas?" Dave asked.

Melina looked over her notes. "Randy used one of his personal trips last night." She shrugged. "It should be coming back tomorrow."

"_Hey, Dave. Me and Ayanna aren't coming in today. We went out last night and got a really bad case of food poisoning. Yeah, we'll try to make in tomorrow." Really, Randy? Food poisoning. This should be fun. _"I see." Dave smiled.

Melina caught the gleam in Dave's eyes. There was a twinkle of childhood glee and vengeful joy. "Wait a minute. Randy took the plane last night. He took Ayanna didn't he?" Melina asked.

"Probably." Dave shrugged.

"Ooh, is he going to get fired?" Melina smiled.

"No one is getting fired, Melina. He used one of his personal trips to take the plane. He's within company policy."

"But he lied! He lied!" Melina bounced. "I can contact HR right now."

"Melina, I'll handle it." Dave emphasized. "I know exactly how I'm going to deal with Randy."

--------------------------------------------------

Ayanna woke up to an empty bed. She turned over and saw Randy was gone. She rubbed her eyes and yawned as she briefly looked around. She noticed the no-fail evidence of a tryst in progress. Their clothes were in a heap on the floor. Two condom wrappers were discarded in another separate pile. And the bed itself? Ayanna was surprised there were sheets left on it.

She then paid attention to the faint sound of water streaming. She got up and covered herself with the bed sheets. She walked inside the master bathroom and saw Randy attempting to sing his own coveted version of Zero the Hero by Black Sabbath. _It's a good thing you're fine, _Ayanna quipped.

Randy pulled back the shower curtain and grinned at his girlfriend. "Hey, hey, Sleeping Beauty."

"Hey Randy."

Randy stepped aside and pointed to an empty spot. "Wanna join me?"

"Sure." Ayanna removed the sheet and stepped inside the shower. She stood in front of the showerhead while Randy was directly behind her. He kissed her neck and massaged her body with his hands.

"How are you feeling?"

"A little sore. I might have trouble walking for the next couple days."

"Yeah, I've been known to have that effect." He smirked. Ayanna turned to look at him. "What? I do."

"Mmm hmm…" She couldn't argue for she knew firsthand it was true. "How are you feeling?"

"Great." He wrapped his arms around her. "I have my girl with me and I had great sex. I'm feeling wonderful."

"I'm your girl, huh?"

"Um, I thought so." He softly kissed her. "Unless you changed your mind."

"No, I haven't. It's just I don't know how to do this."

"Do what?"

"Randy, we're dating and we work together. There are rules and protocols about that."

"Yeah, and we broke each and every one of them."

"This could be really bad."

"Or it can be really great."

"Are you always this stubborn?"

Randy smirked. "Always."

-------------------------------------------------

"Feeling better?" Dave approached her.

Ayanna returned to work the following morning. On the way home, she and Randy formulated the excuse of all excuses—food poisoning. A death in the family could be proven. A wedding required an invitation. But food poisoning—no one would question or ask to see evidence of what happened. "Feeling better?" Ayanna was puzzled. It then occurred to her why Dave asked her. _Duh, Ayanna! _"Yeah, I feel a little better. My stomach is a little woozy, though."

"Damn. What did you eat?"

"Chinese." Ayanna answered quickly—maybe a little too quickly. "Chinese. Yeah, that Chinese didn't sit well with either of us."

_Ah, yes. The good ol' Chinese food poisoning excuse. It never fails. _"It's a shame."

"Yeah, but I'll be better soon."

"I hope so. Anyway, we're going to cancel our dinner this weekend…"

_Thank you, God._

"…instead I'm going to take Melina with me."

Ayanna sat upright in her chair. She slightly squinted her eyes together and shook her head. "Melina?"

"Melina, the office manager…"

"I know who Melina is, David." Ayanna replied sharply. "I don't understand why you're taking her."

"The reason I asked you to dinner was so we can pick out the leather sofas for the new line."

Ayanna shook her head in more confusion. "So I don't understand why Melina is going?"

"I needed someone to come to Italy with me. But you're sick so you probably can't make it."

_Italy?! _Ayanna had always dreamed of going to Italy. Besides Spain, it was on her list of countries to visit when she had time and more namely, money. A paid-for company trip was not something she was going to turn down. "I'm better!" Ayanna jumped up. "Really! See? I'm better!"

"I thank you for your enthusiasm, Ayanna, but you're sick. I should've asked you sooner to see if you had a passport."

"I have one!" She interrupted. "It's at home but I do have one!"

"Well, if you say so. The plane leaves Friday at eight in the morning. Be here and the driver will take us to the airport."

"Okay! I'll be better by then, I promise!" Ayanna smiled.

Dave smiled at her back. "Good to know."

----------------------------------------------

Ayanna walked into Randy's office. "Are you busy?"

Randy looked up form his blueprints. "No, not at all." He motioned for Ayanna to close the door and the blinds. "What's up?"

Ayanna walked over to Randy and sat on his lap. "I can't make it to our date this weekend."

"Oh? What's going on, Yani?"

"Dave is taking me to Italy to help pick out the new line."

The pen Randy was holding in his hand suddenly dropped and rolled off the desk. He knew about the Italy trip for weeks and Dave was planning to take Ayanna with him. It didn't stop Randy from feeling pissed off about it. "Alright."

Ayanna turned around and looked at Randy. "If you want, I can cancel it. I don't want you to be mad at me."

"Yani, I'm not mad at you. Really, I'm not." Randy sighed. "I knew about the trip for a while and you're Dave's assistant…"

"Well, I'm your assistant, too."

"True, but Dave pays both of us." Randy remained calm despite the fact he was seething. "It's okay that you go, Baby."

"Okay…" Ayanna slightly frowned. "Are you sure?"

"Yani, I'm positive." Randy wrapped his arms around her. "I just have to give you something during the next couple days so you'll be thinking about me in Italy."

Ayanna turned around and straddled him. "Or you can give me something now…"

--------------------------------------------

After work hours, Dave and Randy stayed to hash out the new expense proposal for the upcoming line. The SilverLining jets were the top fleet and hourly rates began at $5,000. International companies already had bids on the first jets—and they weren't released yet. If it wasn't for the perks of being an executive, Randy's date with Ayanna would've cost close to fifty grand. "So are we good to go?" Randy asked.

"Yeah, I say we're good." Dave rubbed his face. "How are you feeling?"

"I'm feeling alright." Unlike Ayanna, Randy wasn't caught off-guard with Dave's questioning. He was more than prepared for it. "Still a little sick but I'm doing well. That Italian food was killer."

"Italian?" Dave wondered. "Ayanna told me Chinese."

"It was both." Randy jumped. "We had Chinese for lunch and then Italian for dinner. Both made us really sick."

_Damn, you're a horrible liar. _"Got it." Dave smiled. "Well, I'm glad both of you are feeling much better."

_Damn, you're gullible. _"Yeah, thanks, man." Randy replied.

"I do have one question, though…"

"Yeah?"

"You know the company pays for our personal use of the jet, right?"

"Yeah?"

"So this is what I don't understand. Technically speaking, this Italy trip is going to cost close to fifty grand. Your little dinner date was pretty close to that amount." Dave chuckled. Kristal once shared with him that Ayanna dreamed of going to Italy. "I mean, you had the resources to take her anywhere in the world and you chose Vegas out of all places. Is that the best you can do?"


	11. Just Not Right

Kristal met her new boyfriend, John Cena, when she was at Starbucks one morning. He ordered green tea while she had the Chai Latte. They were spicing up their respective drinks when he asked her what shade of pink were her toenails. Kristal was impressed that John didn't have some cheesy pickup line. John knew it would work because women loved to talk about themselves.

Soon after, Kristal and John began dating. By all accounts, things were about to become serious. They saw each other three times a week and overnight bags were a part of Kristal's accessories.

They were in the middle of a hot lovemaking session when Kristal's cell phone kept ringing. She was irritated that she forgot to turn it off but with Sade playing in the background, she hoped whoever was bugging her at the moment would catch the hint.

"Ooh, baby, that's it…" John moaned.

"You like that, baby?" Kristal purred as she rolled her body on his shaft.

John guided Kristal's hips and moved his hands to her ass. "Mmm…I do." Kristal's cell phone kept ringing and John was getting a little irritated "You might want to get that, baby."

Kristal increased her pace a little. "They can wait."

"They're not going to stop."

"Oh fuck!" Kristal reached over on her nightstand and grabbed her phone. "WHAT?"

"Did I interrupt something?" Ayanna asked.

"No, Ayanna, you didn't." Kristal huffed. "What is it? Is it an emergency?"

"Well, no…"

"Were you shot?" Kristal asked.

"No, of course not!"

"Good-bye, Ayanna!"

"Dave's taking me to Italy." She blurted.

Kristal's body stiffened as she processed the news. She sat straight up and her face became somber. _She always wanted to go to Italy. _"Um…um…that's great."

"It's for a business trip. I wanted to tell you in case you tried to get a hold of me this weekend."

Kristal felt a sick feeling overcome her body. She tried to convince herself that it was okay that her best friend worked with her ex-boyfriend. But Ayanna's last-minute trip told Kristal otherwise. "Um, thank you."

"Well, I'll let you get back to doing John. Tell him I said 'hi!'" Ayanna teased.

"I will." Kristal whispered. She then hung up her phone and set it down on the end table. She then climbed off John and rolled over to her side.

"Is everything okay, Kris?" John asked.

_Kris…only one man can call me that and he's not you. _"Yeah, everything is fine."

"Are you sure? You seem upset. What was the phone call about, Kris?"

"_Damn, Kris…" Dave moaned as she sucked him off. _Kristal sighed at the memory and the inexplicable sadness she was feeling about Ayanna's trip. "Honestly, baby, it's alright. I'm just not in the mood anymore."

-------------------------------------------------

The night before Ayanna left for Italy, she went shopping at the local mall for some clothing. She wanted an updated and polished look since she was representing the company in Italy. Like many other girlfriends, Ayanna dragged Randy with her.

As the pair walked throughout the mall, Randy was noticeably quiet and distant from his girlfriend. Ayanna knew he was still upset at the last-minute trip and he once again assured her it was not at her. But Ayanna felt guilty. Her and Randy connected deeply within the past couple days and she didn't want to ruin what was happening between them. _If I haven't already. _

"Cheer up, Pretty Girl." Randy said as they walked down the mall aisle. "You're too beautiful to be pouting like that."

Ayanna cracked a smile. "I would smile if I knew you were okay."

Randy stopped walking, forcing Ayanna to stop as well. "I'm fine, Yani. Really, I am."

"It doesn't seem like it."

"Well, I'm not going to apologize for having this pout. I was looking forward to fucking my girlfriend all weekend."

"Um, thank you?"

Randy shook his head at his own stupidity. "You know what I meant, Yani. I was looking forward to spending some more time with you, Baby." He gazed into her brown orbs. "We really connected in Vegas and I was just hoping to have more of that this weekend."

"I'll only be gone for five days."

"That's five days too long, Yani."

Ayanna stuck out her bottom lip and slightly frowned. "You're making me feel guilty."

"I don't mean to." He let out a deep breath. He then looked up and saw they were in front of Ayanna's favorite store, Torrid. "We're at your store, Baby. Let's just go inside and pick out something pretty for you to wear."

Torrid was a store that catered to sizes 14-28. It was trendy and had a classy vibe of its creations and looks for curvy women. Since Ayanna often bounced between a 14 and 16, the store was perfect for her. She immediately hit the racks and began picking out other clothing to try on.

Randy, however, was not a big fan of the store. More explicitly, Randy was not a big fan of shopping malls period. Ever since he began working at Parker-Williams, he often hit up boutiques and high-end stores. It wasn't that Randy wouldn't be caught dead in a mall; he just didn't like to be dragged around from store to store. He hated it in high school when his other girlfriends so the feeling definitely carried with him.

"Baby, I'm going to try these on." Ayanna held up her various outfits.

Randy glanced at her. "Alright. I'll just stay out here and look around."

Ayanna went inside one of the dressing rooms and Randy walked around the store. He looked at the different accessories and clothing. _Not bad. I can dig it. _He then ended up at a table where all of the different panties were. There were thongs, low-cut briefs, boyshorts, and hi-cut panties. One particular pair caught Randy's attention. He held the panties to his face. He didn't know what size they were nor did he care at the moment. All he knew was they were the biggest pair of panties he's ever seen. "These are some big ass bloomers."

His off-color remark caught the attention of one of the salespersons, who just glared at him. "I meant, big bloomers for big girls…" The salesperson continued to stare. "Oh shit."

Randy quickly walked over to Ayanna, who was walking out one of the dressing rooms. She was wearing a blue jean short dress. "What do you think of this, Randy? Do you like it?"

"Uh-huh, it's great." Randy looked around the store. "Um, I'm going to wait outside for you."

"Well, did you want to see me try some other things on?"

"Um, I'm sure they'll look great on you, Baby. I'm going to head out now." Randy began to leave until Ayanna grabbed him.

"Are you ashamed that you're dating a big girl, Randy?" She whispered.

"Woman, I don't care what size you are." Randy defended. "No, that's it, really, it's not."

"Then what is it?"

"I think I pissed off the saleslady."

"What did you do?"

"I might have called the panties I was looking at, 'big ass bloomers.'"

Ayanna stared at her boyfriend. She was tempted to slap him silly. "Were you dropped on your head much when you were younger?"

---------------------------------

"You know the one thing I love about your hair?" Randy twirled a lock on his fingers.

"What's that?" Ayanna asked.

"It's the only place on your body that you have hair." He whispered.

Ayanna giggled in the candlelit bedroom of Randy's condo. The couple spent most of their last night together christening as many rooms as possible in his two-story condo. In between sex sessions, Randy helped Ayanna pack for her trip. "My eyebrows are real. So is my mustache."

Randy raised an eyebrow. "What mustache?"

"Right here." Ayanna pointed to her upper lip. "You can't see it because I bleach it." She giggled more.

"Oh, is that right?" Randy climbed on top of her.

"Uh-huh. Look." She clasped her lips together. "See?" She muttered.

Randy chuckled at her. "You're a nut."

"Yeah, yeah…" Ayanna smiled. "I am."

Randy repositioned his body so that his head was laying on top of Ayanna's stomach. His hands were on both sides of her waist. He stared into the candle light and sighed. "I'm going to miss you, Yani."

"I'm going to miss you, too."

"I don't want to call you too much so just call me when you have time."

"Randy, you can call me whenever you want, Baby."

Ayanna's admission sparked something twisted in Randy. He was going to call her alright—enough to let Dave know to back the fuck off. "I will."

-------------------------------------------

The next morning, Ayanna and Dave flew to Italy. After arriving at their hotel and settling in, the pair went out to dinner. Even though the dinner date was considered pure business, Dave's and Ayanna's dress attire told another story. Ayanna wore a long black skirt with a form-fitting top, topped off with black heels. Dave wore a light pink dress shirt that was partially unbutton with khaki slacks. _And whatever cologne he is wearing, Ayanna thought, every store should have it and sell it. _

"I'm glad your food poisoning wasn't so bad for you to come here." Dave said as he cut into his chicken cacciatore.

Ayann sipped her Chianti in silence. There was something underlying in Dave's tone that didn't sit well with her. But whatever it was, she wasn't going to let it stop her from having a wonderful trip. "Thank you."

"You're welcome." He replied.

"So…" Ayanna cut into her lobster ravioli. "What's on the agenda for the week?"

"We have a meeting with the designers' tomorrow morning to see the final layout. From there, we get to pick out the exact color and size to see if it's within the budget."

"So why did you bring me to Italy? One of the product specialists could've come with you."

"You volunteered to come if I remember correctly."

"So this candlelight dinner is pure business?"

"I think it is." Dave sipped his wine. "Do you?"

_Real funny, Dave. Yeah, that's real funny. _"I need to set the record straight with you."

"Alright, set it."

"I'm in a committed relationship with your partner. I don't love him yet, but I want to. I'm not in love with him yet, but I plan to be. He's sweet, endearing and everything I could want in a man. He's my everything."

"Okay…"

"So if you're trying to persuade me to be with you, David." Ayanna shook her head defiantly. "It's not going to work no matter how much money you spend or how many flowers you send. It just won't work."

"Ayanna, I thank you for your soliloquy, but I have no romantic interest in you." He said flatly.

"And I'm very dedicated to Randy and…" Ayanna paused. "What?"


	12. Misunderstood

_Author's Note: Thank you to all that have read and/or reviewed! I had a fantabulous weekend with all of my men! (And I'm tired than a mofo but the weekend was well worth it). I took many pictures (about 70, though, I think 50 actually came out) so I hope to post a few on the myspace page in a couple of days. _

_Only three chapters left…._

_V._

--------------------------------------------

"I have no romantic interest in you." Dave repeated.

Ayanna felt her cheeks were burning with embarrassment. The man she had been crushing out on and thought he felt the same, dumped her before they had a chance to get together. _Wait a minute? Why am I upset about this? I should be happy. _"This Chianti is delicious, isn't it?"

"It's okay to feel embarrassed, Ayanna." Dave said. "I probably contributed to you thinking I was interested in you."

"Um, slightly." Ayanna replied. "So do you want to tell me what's going on here?"

Dave wiped his mouth and sat back into his chair. "I need your help."

"For?"

"Winning Kris back."

Ayanna shook her head. She was now convinced that Dave lost his damn mind. "Why should I help you?"

"You shouldn't after what I did to Kris." Dave admitted. "But I want you to."

Dave's past gestures then dawned on Ayanna. He didn't just send her favorite pink roses because he appreciated her—he was buttering her up. "So you intentionally hired me to get back with Kristal?"

"No, I hired you because I needed an assistant."

"But you knew who I was when I returned your call."

"Yeah." Dave conceded.

Ayanna was furious and she wanted to throw her Chianti at him. "So was this your own way of playing head games with people? No wonder Kristal wants nothing to do with you."

Dave conceded Ayanna's remarks. "I deserve that one."

"Oh, there's more if you want to hear them." Ayanna replied. "So what were all those questions about me and Randy about? Some more of your head games?"

"Ayanna, you're an investment. So is Randy. But Randy has a reputation that precedes him. You're not the first assistant I've had got involved with him and left when things went sour. The only reason Melina stayed is because I gave her a nice raise and created a new position for her."

"Randy's not like that anymore, David." Ayanna corrected. "He realized the error of his ways."

_Sure, he has. _"Have you seen him angry?" He asked.

Dave's question caught Ayanna by surprise. During her two months at Parker-Williams, she's seen both Dave and Randy frustrated but not necessarily angry. She hadn't seen Randy angry during their time alone together. "Well, no."

"Just wait." He warned.

There was a cryptic tone in Dave's reply. It stirred uncomfortable feelings inside Ayanna. She wasn't sure if she should be worried, scared, or completely unfazed. However, the real issue present made her re-focus on something else. If Dave wanted her help, there was a price to be paid. "Let's just say I'll be generous and help you with your situation. What do I get out of it?"

"If Kris and I get back together, you will be tremendously compensated for your efforts."

"And if you don't?"

"Status quo."

Ayanna thought briefly of the proposal in front of her. Dave left Kristal and gave some bullshit excuse on how he just needed space. _That motherfucker deserves to be alone. _Yet, Ayanna couldn't bear seeing the sadness in Kristal's eyes whenever she asked about Dave. It was too obvious she was still in love with him. "I'm in."

-----------------------------------------------

The next few days in Italy flew by. Ayanna and Dave were swept with various meetings on the product details and market outline for the SilverLining series. Between meetings, the pair also mapped out Dave's plan to win Kristal back. During one evening at Dave's hotel room, Ayanna informed him on everything that has been happening with Kristal, including her new boyfriend, John.

"So what does this John guy do for a living?" He asked.

Ayanna sipped her tea. "He's a hip-hop producer and rapper."

"Oh…" Dave tried to act impressed. "That's exactly what this world needs—the lovechild of Vanilla Ice and Feminem."

Ayanna feigned shock. "Is somebody jealous?" She smiled.

Dave shot Ayanna disbelieving look. "Please."

"Well, I wouldn't be talking with your little Playboy bunny friend." Ayanna counted.

"My friend?"

"Torrie Wilson." She said. "Blonde, big boobies…"

"Oh, I knew exactly whom you're referring to." Dave smiled brightly. "She's not my friend."

"She was something one day to you." Ayanna said.

"She was enough to seal the deal for the new sofas." Dave smiled.

Ayanna shuddered as she remembered the open condom wrapper in Dave's office. "That's fucking gross."

"Actually it was fucking good." Dave replied.

"Now would that statement be considered sexual harassment?"

Dave shrugged slightly and stared straight ahead. "As much as you and Randy getting it on the conference room table wasn't."

Ayanna whipped her head towards Dave. Her eyes widened and she was in shock. _No way… _"Huh?"

Dave sipped his cappuccino. "Smile because you were on candid camera."

Ayanna covered her already-clothed attire more. She kept asking Randy if there were any cameras around and he kept assuring there weren't any in the conference room, only in his and Dave's offices. _Orton is a dead man. _"Did you really see us?"

Dave changed the subject. "So she's dating this guy named Cena?"

"She says it's serious but it's far from it. I think she's just with him to get over you."

"What has he done for her? Buy her anything? Take her anywhere?"

"He took her to the Lakers game and down to Catalina island for a nice vacation."

"That's it?"

"They've only been dating for two months, David. That's going to be it."

"Kristal is a woman that needs to be pampered. She needs to be spoiled. She deserves the finest and best." He shook his head again. "She appreciates it now but she wants more. I know she does."

"Thank you for showing how much you care about her now." Ayanna wanted to roll her eyes. "If Kristal was so wonderful, why did you leave her?"

Dave blew out a regretful breath. He told Kristal they needed to go their separate ways but he was actually scared about commitment. "I thought I could find someone better, someone else. I wasn't ready for the commitment and she was constantly talking about how she wanted to get married and have children." Dave sighed. "I should've listened."

"I just have one question."

"Yes?"

"You still love her?"

"I never stopped."

Ayanna smiled at Dave's confession. It gave her more reassurance Dave and Kristal belonged together. "Good to know."

-------------------------------------

After her talk with Dave, Ayanna headed back to her room. When she returned, she noticed her cell phone had six missed calls. _Randy. _Ayanna smiled as she thought about him. She was going to fly back to LAX in a couple days and she missed her boyfriend terribly. Masturbation just wasn't doing the trick.

Just when Ayanna was about to call her boyfriend, she remembered another tip Dave could use to win Kristal back. Since their hotel rooms were next to each other, she opened the connector door and walked into Dave's room. "Dave, I just thought about something else you can use for Kristal….and oh my…."

Standing before Ayanna was a naked Dave Bautista. He was about to take a shower and his back was facing Ayanna. He was gathering his toiletries. He looked at Ayanna through the mirror. He wasn't fazed that she was seeing him naked. "Yes?"

Ayanna stared at Dave's package. He was very impressive. Everything Kristal told Ayanna about Dave's body was a gross understatement. He was a god of Grecian mythology. His skin was deep caramel goodness and Ayanna wanted to take a lick. _Oh my. _

"Did you need help with something, Ayanna?" Dave asked.

Ayanna was too busy staring at Dave's ass to realize he was talking to her. "That's a really nice tattoo, you got there."

Dave quickly wrapped the towel around his waist. "Are you done staring at my ass?"

Ayanna's attention went from Dave's ass to his sculpted midsection. Ayanna was in complete awe at Dave's body. "Huh?" she then looked up. "Oh, um…hmm…I'll let you finish getting dressed now."

"Thank you. I would like that." Dave smiled. "Oh, and Ayanna?"

She covered her eyes so she wouldn't take any more peeks at Dave's body. "Yes?"

"I saw you naked, you saw me naked. I say we're even don't you think?"

"Uh-huh! Bye Dave!" Ayanna quickly walked out of his room. She hurriedly called Randy. "I miss you so much!"

-------------------

"How's Italy?" Melina asked over the phone.

"Italy is fantastic! The furniture for the new line is incredible! I can't wait to show you the layouts!" Ayanna beamed.

"Good." Melina smiled. "So you and Dave are getting along okay?"

"Oh yeah. We really bonded in the last few days."

"Oh? How so?"

Ayanna smiled at Dave. "I saw his naked self. Did you know he has a girly tattoo on his ass?" She laughed as Dave shook his head.

Melina was startled by the admission._ Ayanna, shut up! _ "Oh, you and Dave got naked?"

Ayanna kept giggling into the phone as Dave gave her more dirty looks. "I said enough so that's it." She laughed more. "I'll tell you the story when I get home."

"Alright, sweetie. I'll see you in a couple days."

"Bye, Melina!" Ayanna then hung up the phone.

Melina hung up the intercom and shook her head. "You didn't hear any of that, did you?"

Randy stared at the intercom. The night Ayanna didn't pick up her phone for hours on end became clearer to him. When she did call him, Randy remembered how flustered she sounded over the phone. _She was fucking Dave. _"I heard all of it."


	13. Right Assumption, Wrong Conclusion

"Did you ask her if she fucked him?" Brian Kendrick asked Randy.

"No."

Brian admired the young dancers on the stage. He was more than happy to support their dancing by slipping a few dollar bills to them. "Do you plan to?"

Brian Kendrick was the lead supervisor of the product specialists for Parker-Williams. He was a small man with boyish charm and a young face to match. In fact, his face was so young looking, Brian was often confused for a teenager. But his young looks didn't deter him from moving up the ranks at the aerospace company. He knew the air jets like the back of his hand, often showing off his knowledge by participating in the company's annual Jeopardy game at the Christmas party.

Over the years, Brian and Randy formed a close bond, talking about sports, cars, and women—namely, which female at the company was great in bed. So when Randy set his sights on Ayanna, Brian informed all the males to back off—except Dave.

To get Randy to calm down before he did anything too stupid, Brian took him to their old hangout—Spearmint Rhino Gentlemen's Club. It was a place where the girls were easy and the drinks were tasty. While Brian admired the beautiful women walking around the stage, Randy's thoughts were everywhere but the entertainment.

"She didn't know I was listening." Randy stirred his drink. Ayanna was going to arrive in LAX in a few hours and Randy was doing his best to calm down. Since the phone call a day prior, he has been nothing but irate. He was angry that his boss—and good friend—took advantage of his girlfriend. Worse yet, she let him.

"Did she say she fucked him?"

"Not exactly."

Brian did not take his eyes off the dancers in front of him. "Not exactly she did or not exactly she didn't?"

"_I saw his naked self. Did you know he has a girly tattoo on his ass?" _ Randy shuddered disgustedly. "She said she saw him naked." Randy defended. "What more proof do I need?"

"What else did she say?" Brian motioned for a dancer to give him a dance.

"That's all."

"I don't know, man." Brian smiled at the brunette beauty performing for him. "I still think you should ask her."

"And what's she going to tell me? 'Yes, Randy, I sucked off your partner!'" Randy dryly replied, creating laughter in his friend. "I'm glad this is funny to you."

"I'm sorry, man." Brian smiled as he teased another dancer with a dollar bill. "But I'm having a hard time believing Ayanna would do that to you. She doesn't seem like the type."

Another dancer approached Randy and he declined her offer for a show. Unfortunately for him, the strip teases and liquor didn't distract him from his thoughts. "They never do."

------------------------------------

Randy anxiously waited in his Maserati for Ayanna. He tapped endlessly on his steering wheel, figuring out how he could confront his girlfriend. In Randy's mind, there was no right or wrong way to approach her. He needed to get down to his suspicions. If Dave and Ayanna had a tryst in Italy, Randy would be pissed off, no doubt. But he might forgive her.

_But if for some twisted reason, she did see him naked accidentally? _Randy entertained the thought. There had to have been a plausible explanation for Ayanna's admission. _Maybe she walked on him in the shower? Maybe their clothes got wet and they had to change? _Randy's calm and collected demeanor quickly dissipated when he thought about the last solution. _Maybe they were fucking. _

He glanced up and saw Ayanna from a distance. He then got out of his coupe and popped open his trunk. He took out a red rose and waited for her to walk closer to him. As Randy watched his girlfriend, he noticed she stopped walking and turned around. Dave soon joined Ayanna and they were walking together. _They're walking too close_, Randy thought.

Dave walked Ayanna to Randy's car. "Take tomorrow off." He said. "You're going to be jetlagged."

"Thank you, Dave." Ayanna smiled. She then gave him a hug. "I'll see you on Wednesday."

"See you Wednesday, Ayanna." Dave then acknowledged his business partner. "Randy."

"David." He dryly replied.

After Dave left, Randy helped get Ayanna's bags in his car. They then sped off down the busy streets. "How was your trip?" He asked.

"It was great! I fell in love with Italy." Ayanna exclaimed. "But I couldn't wait to come home, though." She then grabbed Randy's hand and gave it a quick squeeze. "I missed you terribly."

_Now did you miss me while you were sucking Dave off? _"I missed you, too, Yani."

Ayanna unbuckled her seat belt. She reached over to unzip Randy and pulled out his shaft. "In fact, let me show you how much I missed you." She then leaned over and began to orally please him.

Randy sighed as he kept one hand on the wheel while the other rubbed Ayanna's back. As Ayanna continue to please him, Randy's thoughts drifted from his growing suspicions to how their relationship transgressed. He wasn't sure what the future held—if there was still one—but he knew he wanted her to be a part of it in some aspect. She was charming, intelligent, funny, and could go toe-to-toe with him, something no woman has ever done.

But there was the trust issue. He didn't know what happened between Ayanna and Dave, yet Randy wasn't sure if he wanted to find out. There were a lot of unresolved emotions he was dealing with but at that moment, they could wait.

He didn't want to disturb the best head he was getting.

-----------------------------------

"I bought you something." Ayanna smiled. "But close your eyes."

Randy sighed and closed his eyes. Since arriving at his condo, he and Ayanna spent the better part of the night making love. The lovers couldn't make it upstairs to the bedroom and settled for the living room instead. Randy tossed and contorted Ayanna's body in various positions. He missed her something fierce but he also wanted to remind her what she had at home. To Randy, there was nothing more powerful and mind-blowing than to hear Ayanna begging him to give it to her.

Nevertheless, playing games was not something he was interested in currently. "Alright. They're close."

Ayanna unzipped her garment bag and pulled out Randy's gift. "Okay. Open them!"

Randy opened his eyes and smiled. Right before his eyes was an Italian suit, made from the finest cashmere and wool. It was a dark navy single-breasted suit that exuded elegance.

"Now in case you're wondering, I looked into your closet and figured out your size from your other suits. You might need to go to a tailor but it should fit you." Ayanna smiled. "Do you like it?"

Randy was pleasantly surprised and he couldn't stop beaming. "I love it. I…I..." He paused. "Thank you."

"You're welcome, Baby!" Ayanna beamed. "I also have these to go with your suit." She then handed him diamond cufflinks.

Randy glanced at the sparkling diamond cufflinks in his hand. Diamond cufflinks were grossly expensive and Randy knew Ayanna did not have much to spend, despite how much she was getting paid. _She's overcompensating._ "How much did this cost?"

"Enough for you not to be worried about it." Ayanna replied.

"Hmm, have I heard that somewhere before?"

"Gee, I don't know where!" Ayanna batted her eyelashes.

Randy got up and set the cufflinks down on a nearby table. He then climbed on top of her. "Well, whoever said that was a genius."

--------------------------------------------------

The next several months went without incident at Parker-Williams. Randy didn't mention Ayanna's conversation and Ayanna didn't share with him anything unusual that happened in Italy. However, whatever happened in Italy followed Ayanna and Dave home. For the past six months, they had been too close for comfort. They had meetings only between the two of them and had two-hour lunches often. Things were topped off even more when Ayanna would take secret phone calls at her house and quickly hang up when Randy entered the room.

Approaching Ayanna's desk, Randy looked over and founds she was noticeably absent. Randy then stared at Dave's office. He noticed the blinds were closed. Even in meetings, Dave's blinds always remained opened.

"Keep staring at the window long enough, Orton, and you might be able to see what's inside it." Melina said facetiously.

"Shut it, Perez." Randy retorted. "How long have they been in there?"

"Long enough that it's not your concern." Melina smiled. "He'll be free in an hour if you need to talk to him."

_An hour? A fucking hour?_ Randy was beyond angry. He felt his blood boiling and veins popping out of his neck. Yet, he remained cool. "I guess I'll see him in an hour."

--------------------------------------------------------

"So tonight, are you available for the purchase?" Ayanna asked Dave.

Dave glanced at his schedule. "I should be."

"Good." She then laid out a few Mercedes brochures for him. Ever since they came back from Italy, Operation Kristal has been in full effect between Ayanna and Dave. They often spent their lunch hour test driving new cars for Kristal, since her birthday was coming up. "Now here are the cars that she was interested in. She particularly likes that one." She pointed to the SLK55 series.

"Alright. We'll see how it runs for her. Are you available this weekend or do you and Orton have plans?"

"I'm going to meet his family." Ayanna said.

"Really?" Dave asked. "I didn't know it's that serious."

"Well, we've been dating for about six months now."

"Really?" Dave said dryly.

Ayanna shook her head. "I don't like your tone."

Dave held up his hands. "I don't mean disrespect. It's just Randy hasn't been this…this…"

"This, what?"

"This…" Dave snapped his fingers. "Ah yes. He hasn't been this pussy-whipped in a long time."

"I wouldn't be talking Mr. I'm-Going-To-Buy-My-Ex-Girlfriend-A-Mercedes-To-Get-Her-Back." Ayanna scoffed.

"Hey now!" Dave defended. "I'm also taking her to Spain and buying her a ring."

"My bad!" Ayanna laughed.

Dave chuckled. "Well, I'm glad you and Orton are working out. At first, I'll admit, I wasn't too sure about you two but I see he's changed for the better. I hope you guys stay together."

"Thanks, Dave."

"Thank you." He then looked at his watch. "We need to head out to the mall before Tiffany's closes."

"Alright." Ayanna opened Dave's office door and walked out. She quickly grabbed her purse and waited for Dave.

"Melina, Ayanna and I are going to be gone for the rest of the afternoon. Take all of my calls." He instructed her. Dave then spoke to Ayanna. "What time does Tiffany's close?"

"Nine." Melina blurted as Dave and Ayanna turned towards her. "What? You guys talk loud."

Dave shook his head. "Just take my calls." He then walked behind Ayanna out to the parking lot.

In his office, Randy watched Dave and Ayanna leave. He then waited a half-hour before he made his move. He was determined to get to the bottom of what was happening by any means necessary.

He was going to follow Ayanna and Dave.

----------------------------------------------

Dave stared at the four-carat solitaire diamond for what seemed like forever. The ring wasn't just an engagement ring to him; it was much more to that. It was him admitting the error of his ways and giving up his bachelorhood. It was Dave making a commitment before Kristal, their friends and family, and God. A lot of men are scared shitless to make such a huge purchase but not Dave. He couldn't be more sure about what was he was going to do.

"If you stare at it long enough, it might pay for itself." Ayanna yawned.

Dave shook his head. "This one. It's definitely this one." He handed the ring back to the salesperson. "I'll take it." He then spoke to Ayanna. "Was there anything you want?"

"Well, there's a lot of things I want in here, David. I can't afford any of the shit."

"Well, you worked hard during the past few months so I want you to pick out something." Dave suggested.

"No, Dave, I can't." Ayanna declined. "This is way too much."

"Are you really turning down free Tiffany's jewelry?" He questioned.

"Yes, I'm really turning free…" Ayanna stopped herself mid-sentence. "Wait a minute. I think I saw some things I liked." She walked over to another counter.

"Yeah, that's what I thought." Dave followed her.

Ayanna looked down at the diamond studs before her. Choosing the smallest size available, she settled on a princess cut. "I like those."

Dave bent down and squinted at the glass. "If you can see them." He then spoke to the salesperson. "She's getting the one carat."

Ayanna gasped as Dave held up a hand to silence her. "Just say, 'Thank you, Dave.'"

"Thank you, Dave!" Ayanna gave Dave a bear hug and kissed his cheeks.

From a distance, Randy watched Ayanna and Dave. Incensed couldn't describe Randy's temperament.


	14. Monster

_Author's Note: Once again, thank you for the wonderful reviews. I have to admit, though. I think this story might have 2-3 chapters left, instead of one. Meh, I lied. _

_Controversy time: This chapter is a bit controversial in nature. While there is no obvious violence in this chapter, it could be uncomfortable to read. So before any of you flood me with hate mail on how "RANDY WOULD NEVER DO THAT!!!!" please keep in mind, this is fiction. _

_This chapter contains mature themes and adult content._

_--------------------------------------------_

Beautiful. It was the perfume that Ayanna wore frequently. She wore many different perfumes and colognes but it was Beautiful that was her signature fragrance. It was light, flowery scent with a touch of musk. Randy was so turned on by the fragrance, he made sure Ayanna's cabinet was stocked with the perfume at all times.

Now he felt stupid.

Sniffing the air, Randy could tell Ayanna just sprayed a little of the perfume on herself. The scent that he was so enthralled with made him disgusted. He actually trusted her. He let spend the night as often as she wanted. He paid for everything she desired. He was in love with her. And for what? Just so she could sleep with his best friend.

As he watched Ayanna gather her toiletries from the bathroom, Randy thought about his emotions. He was so livid with his partner and girlfriend, he wanted to kill them. Though he would never do it, it didn't stop Randy from contemplating the heinous action. But his pride would never let him do it. His anger, however, would always straddle the fence.

Meanwhile, Ayanna was excited about meeting her boyfriend's parents for the first time. As long as she could remember, she was never invited home to meet any guy's parents. She and Randy were becoming closer by the day, it seemed. And there was the talk of marriage. "I can't wait to meet your parents!" Ayanna said excitedly. "I hope my green dress is appropriate."

"We're not going." He stated calmly.

"Oh?" Ayanna asked from the bathroom. "Change in plans?"

"We're not going." He repeated.

"What happened?" Ayanna asked.

"We're done." Randy stated.

_What is he talking about? _"Done with what?" She walked back into the bedroom. She saw Randy sitting on the bed and he was looking at the carpet. "Randy, what's going –"

"You lying, fucking bitch." He then looked up at her. His face had an emotionless glaze. No life appeared in his eyes. "You fucking nasty bitch."

Ayanna stepped back and grabbed her chest. "Randy, what's a matter with you?"

"What's a matter with me? You want to know what's a matter with me?" He stood up and walked towards her, causing Ayanna to step back against the door. He stood merely inches from her body. His look was so intense, Ayanna felt Randy's blue eyes piercing her soul. "I'm not the one fucking around here."

"Fucking around? What are you talking about?"

"I know everything, Yani, alright? I know every fucking thing." He stated calmly. "I know about you and Dave. I saw you two at Tiffany's earlier."

"Me and Dave? Randy, what are you –"

Before Ayanna could finish her sentence, Randy slapped the door beside her ear. Ayanna's lips began quivering. She was so terrified, conscious thoughts escaped her. Her heartbeat was pounding into her chest. Ayanna had no idea what Randy was going to do. But she hoped to hell he wasn't going to hit her. "Randy, I can explain. It's just a misunderstanding, baby." She reasoned.

"A misunderstanding? A misunderstanding?" He smiled. "Do you think I'm fucking stupid? Do you?" He yelled at her face.

"I'm not listening to this." She began to walk away.

"You're not going anywhere." Randy hastily grabbed her.

Randy grabbed Ayanna's wrist so hard, it hurt her. "Ow, ow, ow…" She cried as her eyes swelled up with tears. "Randy…" She quietly begged. "You're hurting me."

Randy let go of Ayanna and she immediately slumped to the floor to escape her boyfriend's anger. She began crawling away from him, occasionally wiping her tears. She suddenly stopped when she noticed his feet in front of her. She stared at his feet momentarily and hesitantly looked up at him. Fresh tears were building in her eyes and a few began to stream down her cheeks.

"You don't deserve a goddamn thing!" He yelled. "All of this shit that I bought you…" Randy took a vase of roses and slammed it against the wall, causing the vase to shatter into pieces. "You're just like the other bitches out there!"

"Randy, please listen to me." Ayanna begged. Her mascara was running down her cheeks. She was breathing hard due to all of the crying. She crawled to his feet and clutched the back of his legs. "Nothing happened between me and Dave, I swear."

"Did you see him naked?"

"Randy…"

"Did you see him naked?"

"Yes, but…"

"I don't need to hear anything else." Randy shoved Ayanna off him. He grabbed his keys and slammed the door behind him.

Ayanna cried as she sat on the floor. "What did I do that was so wrong?" She begged out loud.

"What did I do?"

-------------------------------------

"Thank you for meeting me on such short notice, gentlemen." Dave greeted his clients. "Randy had prior arrangements so he could not be here this evening."

As Dave and his clients were gathering around to discuss the newest line, Randy entered the Parker-Williams offices. He came directly from Ayanna's apartment and was still heated. Dave told him about the late-night meeting earlier that day so Randy knew he was there. It was the perfect opportunity to embarrass his partner.

Randy walked into Dave's conference. Dave looked up and saw Randy approaching him. "Orton, glad for you to join us."

Randy walked up to Dave. He then slammed his right hand to Dave's jaw. Dave immediately fell back and other people in the conference gathered around him.

"I quit." Randy stated before he left.

---------------------------------------------

The air was somber and thick. The joyous mood disappeared as confusion and disbelief took over. Ayanna knew something was amiss with her boyfriend when Randy did not appear to share her enthusiasm for the upcoming weekend. But as any other girlfriend, she chucked off Randy's mood to his nervousness. Replaying the last images in her mind, Ayanna only wished Randy was edgy. The last hour seemed like a bad dream to Ayanna. How could everything go from perfect to a nightmare within a few minutes?

She was still in the same position she was earlier—on the floor and clutching her stomach. Everything remained the same as before. Her suitcase was still half-packed and her clothing was laid out on the bed. Her bedroom had remnants of the perfume she sprayed. The scent danced with her nose. Now she hated it. It reminded her everything about him. His love. His passion. His anger.

Ayanna looked over and saw the evidence of Randy's anger—the broken vase. She looked up at the wall and saw the damage. There was a slight hole, tore through the drywall. She briefly got up and walked over to the site. She slightly touched it, pulling her hand back quickly. A piece of glass was lodged into the wall. Ayanna sighed as she wondered how she was going to fix her wall.

Ayanna's cell phone rang. She walked over to her bed and picked it up. "Hello?" She croaked.

"Randy told me everything, Ayanna. I can't believe you would do that to me! You were like my sister!" Kristal yelled.

"Kristal, it's a misunderstanding, I swear!" Ayanna pleaded.

"Good-bye, Ayanna." Kristal hung up the phone.

Ayanna stared at her cell phone and wiped more tears. Within two hours, she lost her boyfriend and her best friend. Picking up the phone again, Ayanna dialed Melina's office number and reached her voicemail. "Melina, it's Ayanna. I can't do this anymore." Ayanna cried.

"I quit."


	15. Told You So

_Author's Note: I haven't done a double-update in a while. Woot! Anyhoo, I thank everyone for their reviews, especially of the last chapter. It was a very tense and emotional chapter. But I promise the story will get back to the light story everyone has known beginning with this chapter._

_-------------------_

Weeks flew by and the gossip hounds at Parker-Williams could not stop talking what happened. Rumors flew regarding Randy and Ayanna's sudden departures. One theory was Randy was fired and Ayanna quit in protest and vice-versa. Another theory was Randy and Ayanna were finally caught having sex during work hours. Yet, all the rumors tied back to Dave, who had a shiner that he wasn't hiding. To keep professionalism intact, Melina and Dave never spoke of the truth.

However, Melina was tired of deflecting questions from the nosey employees. She was determined to get to the bottom of the truth. She conveniently set up a meeting between her, Randy, and Kristal.

"Randy?" Kristal was surprised to see him. "What are you doing here?"

"I got a message stating that I needed to come here around three." He glanced at his Cartier watch. "I don't know what for. You?"

"Same message." She replied.

Randy rubbed his hands together and blew into them. From a distance, he saw a young woman who had a similar hairstyle to Ayanna. _Yani's hair was more bouncy, though, _Randy smiled. Ever since the horrific breakup, Randy had not spoken to his ex. However, the breakup didn't stop Randy from thinking about her everyday. "Have you spoken to Yani lately?" He asked.

Kristal shook her head. Since the confrontation a few weeks ago, John and Kristal ended their relationship. Kristal could no longer deny to John she was still in love with Dave. "Not since a few weeks ago. What about you? Have you spoken to Dave?"

"Not since I knocked his ass out." Randy said. He looked around and noticed Melina approaching them. "Shit. I should've known."

Melina walked up to the small table and sat down. "Thank you for joining me here today."

"Spill it, Melina." Randy warned. "I don't have time for whatever—"

"Shut it, Orton. The reason I called you two is to show you something." Melina slid two envelopes to Kristal and Randy. "I think you should take a look."

Randy glanced at the envelopes in front of him. "What is this?"

"Proof."

"Proof of what?" Kristal asked.

"Proof how idiotic you two are." Melina smiled.

Kristal and Randy opened the envelopes and pulled out the materials. What they saw floored them. The first document showed Ayanna was booking a week-long vacation to Spain for Dave and Kristal. Among the itinerary were dinner reservations, a romantic canoe ride, and museum schedule. _He knows I love art, Kristal thought. _

The next document was a vehicle purchase contract for a SLK55 AMG Mercedes coupe. The car was top of the line and had all of the bells and whistles—just like what Kristal wanted. _My dream car. _

The last document was a receipt from Tiffany's, a solitaire engagement ring. _He was going to propose to me? _

Meanwhile, Randy felt like the biggest tool in the world. Ayanna was absolutely right—she was doing Dave a favor, not performing one on him. Randy then remembered how Ayanna acted when he picked her up from the airport. She was elated about seeing him instead of being distant and unsure. His thought shifted to their last night together. She was on her knees, begging him to give her a chance to explain. _I'm a fucking tool. _

Melina smiled as Kristal and Randy's faces dropped before her. All the money in the world couldn't equate to the feeling Randy just killed the best relationship in his life. "And just so you know, Orton, the reason Ayanna saw Dave naked was by accident. She walked into his room without knocking. Those diamond earrings Ayanna was sporting were a thank you gift from Dave for helping him out." Melina got up and grabbed her purse. "I'll leave you two alone." She then left the bistro.

Kristal and Randy stared more at the itinerary before Kristal shoved it back into the envelope. "Well, I feel like a dumb bitch."

Randy felt his body was cemented to the chair. He couldn't move if he wanted to. His being felt empty. "You're not the only one." He rubbed his face, hoping to remove any emotion of disappointment and worry. "She was telling the truth this whole time. It was a misunderstanding."

"We need to get them back." Kristal said.

"Yeah, but how? I'm pretty sure Yani hates me."

"Yeah, probably." Kristal replied to a not-amused Randy. She suddenly had an epiphany. She wasn't sure if it would work but it was least worth a try. She got out her cell phone and flipped it open. "I think I have an idea." She dialed Dave's direct line. "David? It's Kris. Can I meet with you tonight?"

--------------------------------------------

Dave waited on Santa Monica pier for his ex-girlfriend. It was nine o'clock at night. The air had a chill. The soft waves crushed against the surface and in the distance, a soft squawking from the seagulls flying over the sea. The pier was "their spot"; the place they always went to after seeing a movie. It was the place they went to catch the latest flick. It was the place they both discovered how much they enjoy sex in public.

From a distance, Dave heard the familiar clicking of heels he missed hearing on a daily basis. He looked over and saw Kristal swaying towards him. Her honey-chestnut hair bounced lightly against her shoulders. Her maroon wrap dress hugged her curves. Dave didn't realize how much he truly missed her when she approached him.

"You look as beautiful as ever." Dave greeted her with a kiss.

"Thank you, David." Kristal smiled. "We need to talk."

"About?"

"You and Randy."

Dave let out a sharp breath. "Now?"

"Now. It's serious, David."

Dave threw his hands up in defeat. "Kris, I know you didn't drag my ass out here to talk about that idiot."

"David, hear me out. Melina showed me what you and Ayanna were doing." She paused briefly. "Thank you."

"You're welcome." Dave flashed his megawatt smile. "But I don't see what this has to do with Randy."

"Randy overreacted, Dave. He really stepped his foot into it. He admits he was wrong."

"Wait a minute." Dave stepped back and held a hand up. His mind was processing the information his ex was giving him. "Are you asking me to give him his old job back? You actually met up with that asshole?" He turned around and put his hands on the railing. "This is fucking great. Just fucking great."

Kristal leaned closer to her ex. She pressed her body against his. She was shivering. Dave looked over and took off his coat. He then put it over her shoulders. "I'm asking you to hear him out for a few minutes, that's all." She pleaded.

"Why?"

"David, think about it. If you were Randy, would you have reacted the same way?"

"Hell no!" Dave replied. "I actually like my reputation."

"David, listen. He's a man in love and his emotions got the best of him. Am I condoning what he did? Hell no. He's lucky Ayanna didn't press charges or send one of her thug friends to beat his ass. But he loves her, David." She put a hand on his arm while Dave shook his head. "He's willing to do whatever it takes to win her back."

Dave stared into the dark sea waters. He knew he was going to help Kristal anyway, despite how resentful he was. It didn't stop him from not wanting to. "And I should help with that, how?"

"Just talk to him, David. That's all I'm asking." Kristal said.

"I'll talk to him but that's it." Dave agreed.

Kristal softly kissed Dave's lips. "Thank you."

"But what about us?" He asked. "You're asking me to help Ayanna and Randy get back together, but what about us?"

"What about us?" She replied. "I mean, yeah, you brought a ring this time but how serious are you about getting married? You left because you didn't want to."

"I didn't know what I wanted back then." He admitted. "I do know I want you now more than ever. I'll get married now if you wanted."

Kristal's heart fluttered. The love she had for Dave never left and it finally came full circle. But if Dave wanted to get back with her, he needed a lesson in humility first. "I've thought long and hard about this and I concluded one thing."

"Yes?"

"After all the bullshit you put me through, you're not getting off that easy." Kristal slid off her stilettos. "You want me? Kiss my feet."

"What?"

"Did I stutter? Kiss my feet." Kristal pointed to her pedicured toes. "They're waiting."

Dave looked at his ex-girlfriend. It wasn't a mistake she asked him to kiss her feet when there were other people around. A small group of women were watching from across the pier. "In front of everyone?"

"If you're going to promise to love me forever in front of God, what's the harm in kissing my feet in front of a few strangers?"

"Shit, you can kiss my feet anytime, honey!" One of the onlookers yelled at Dave while her girlfriends laughed.

Dave smiled. "Fine." He then got down on his knees and kissed Kristal's feet, causing applause from various onlookers. He then sat back on his heels. "There."

"Good." Kristal smiled. "Forgiven."

"Good." Dave smiled. He stood up and suddenly planted a kiss on Kristal's lips. "Forgiven."

"Ugh!" Kristal wiped her mouth as Dave laughed.

------------------------------------------

"Why is he here?"

"Is he asking for his old job back?"

"Ooh, is he going to finish off Dave?"

The whispers followed Randy Orton the moment he stepped out of the elevators to Parker-Williams. He knew something was up when the receptionist quickly dialed a number the moment Randy signed in. The security guard did a pat-down search of him, checking for any weapons.

But what solidified his assumptions was the continuous glare that followed him as walked towards Dave's office. Kristal convinced both Dave and Randy to have an airing out of their problems—and possibly get Randy's job back.

Randy waited outside Dave's office and waited for him. He glanced over to Ayanna's old desk. A temp was there and it was clear she was in over her head. Her desk was cluttered with paperwork and she cringed whenever the phone rang. Randy smirked and shook his head. _Yani was an absolute professional. _

Dave's door swung open and Melina exited his office. "He's ready for you, jackass." She smiled.

Randy sneered at Melina. Normally he would retort with his usual sarcastic replies. Yet, Randy knew his moves were being carefully monitored. If he wanted to earn the trust and respect of the employees, he needed to watch himself. He quickly went inside Dave's office and closed the door behind him. Dave was staring at another interior layout for an entertainment company. He didn't look up when Randy entered his office.

"I'm here to apologize." Randy said.

"Forgiven." Dave glanced up at him. "You can see yourself out now."

"And…" Randy mustered up the courage. "To ask for my old position back."

Dave set the layout down and leaned back into his chair. He had a smirk on his face. "Oh really?"

"Look, man, I know I fucked up, alright? I know this. And I'm willing to do whatever it takes to correct it."

"Randy, your anger not only caused the reputation of Parker-Williams to falter but you also made one of my key employees quit." Dave replied. "You're a very strong executive and I'll admit, if it wasn't for you, Parker-Williams would not nearly have the success it has now. But your anger is a serious issue that needs to be addressed."

"Alright." Randy conceded. "What do I have to do?"

"First, you're going to write a letter to the Chairman of the Board explaining your gross negligence. Second, you're going to apologize to all of the employees here. And lastly…" Dave took out a pamphlet and handed it to Randy. "You're going on a company-imposed rehabilitation for anger management."

Randy leafed through the pamphlet. He was going to be sent down to Atlanta and staying at a rehabilitation center for four weeks. "How much is this going to cost?"

"Fifteen thousand, your money."

Randy's eyes shot up at Dave. "I'm going to spend fifteen thousand of my money so I can have some bitch tell me I have an attitude problem?" He said loudly.

"Gee, I wonder why you're going to therapy." Dave smiled.

"No way, man." Randy handed the pamphlet back to Dave. "No way."

"Either you go to anger management or you get to face a multimillion dollar lawsuit by me and the company, which you will lose." Dave smiled.

"So what time does my flight leave tomorrow?"

Dave handed Randy his flight information and treatment itinerary. "They're expecting you at 10 tomorrow morning. I suggest you don't be late."

Randy looked at his information before him. The treatments were forty dollars per session but Randy knew the 15 thousand price tag was punishment. "And if I do this, I get my job back?"

"If you do that, we'll talk more about your position when the time comes." Dave replied.

Randy knew Dave was not going to make it easy on him. _Why would he? _ Randy had to work that much harder. But if it meant getting his career and relationship back, he was more than willing to try. "Fine. I'll do it." He then stood up.

"Oh and Randy?" Dave asked.

"Yeah?"

Dave got up and walked over to Randy. "Welcome back." He then landed a sharp left jab to Randy's jaw. Randy immediately fell back into the wall. Dave shook his hand and buttoned his jacket. "There. We're even."


	16. Redemption

"Thank you for taking me out to dinner." Ayanna smiled. "But I still don't understand why you both brought me here."

Kristal and Dave invited Ayanna out to dinner one evening to clear the air between the three of them. Ayanna was unsure to go out with the couple since she felt they both indirectly cause the breakup of her relationship. Yet, Ayanna wanted to go out with her friends. And with her money situation being a little tight, she also wanted a free dinner.

Kristal reached over and grabbed Ayanna's hand. "Well, I'm here to offer my deepest and sincere apologies for what happened. I knew I should've just asked you first instead of jumping to conclusions."

"Kristal, I would never do that to you. I mean, yeah, I think Dave is hot but I would never do that to my sister." Ayanna said. "I have way too much love for you, girlie."

"Well, I understand that now. I hope you can forgive me." She pleaded.

"It'll take some time, but I will. We're much stronger than that." Ayanna gave Kristal's hand a quick squeeze.

"I want you to come back to Parker-Williams." Dave said. "It's where you belong."

"I don't know, Dave." Ayanna couldn't bear to face embarrassment of her fellow co-workers. "I'm not sure if I should."

"Ayanna, Randy has been dealt with and he knows his place now. I can understand if you don't want to come back but I think you should reconsider." Dave said.

Ayanna contemplated the offer. Her temp job working at a car dealership wasn't the excitement Parker-Williams brought on a daily basis. And she truly missed going out with Melina for Happy Hour every Friday. "Will I get a raise if I come back?"

"Of course." Dave replied.

"When do I start?"

Dave laughed. "Anytime, whenever you're ready. However, there's another reason why we brought you to do dinner, Ayanna."

"Oh? What is it?"

"Randy wants to talk with you."

Ayanna rolled her eyes. She should've known better when it came to Dave. He always had an ulterior motive. "I think I lost my appetite."

"He's not asking you to get back with him because he knows he screw that up. He just wants to clear the air." Dave explained.

"About how much of a dick he is?" Ayanna asked.

"He understands you're angry and he expects it. But he just wants a chance to prove to you what's become of him." Kristal added.

Ayanna felt pinned against the wall. She knew she wasn't obligated but she also felt she needed to hear Randy out. "When does he want this?"

"Whenever you're ready." Kristal added. "He apologized to both me and Dave as well to the entire staff of Parker-Williams."

"Alright. But I'm only giving him five minutes." Ayanna reluctantly agreed. "Then, he can go on and do his business."

---------------------------------------

Ayanna slouched down on her sofa. She leaned against the sofa arm and sighed. Randy was going to come over soon and Ayanna still wasn't sold if he being there was a good idea. The pair had a disastrous breakup almost two months prior and Ayanna swore she would have nothing to do with him ever again.

Easier said than done.

Randy left personal items of his at Ayanna's apartment. After he stormed out of her home, Ayanna gathered everything and shoved all the items in a box. She sat the box by the front door, waiting to take it out to the trash the following morning.

The next morning came. Then the following morning. Then the following week. The box was still there.

Ayanna tried to convince herself that she was merely too busy and she didn't feel like dragging a heavy box down two flights of stairs. But that wasn't the case and she knew it. Despite how much he hurt her, she was still in love with Randy. The exhilarating fragrance of Obsession, the cologne Randy wore almost daily. Then there was the countless hours he spent teaching Ayanna how to program her iPod. And then there were the homemade videos the two made. Ayanna smiled as she reminisced the first "video shoot."

"_Are you sure you're not going to show anyone this film?" Ayanna asked nervously. _

_Randy pointed the video camera at his girlfriend. She was lying on the bed, with a leg folded up. She was wearing nothing but a smile. "I'm positive." _

"_Because I don't want myself out there like Pam and Tommy."_

_Randy nudged Ayanna's legs open. He zoomed in on her snatch. With his free hand, he caressed her folds, emitting soft moans from his girlfriend. Ayanna's moans had a porn star vibe to them. She cooed during certain positions and screamed in others. "I promise this is between us." He then placed his shaft inside Ayanna and began to thrust inside her. _

_Randy switched the camera angle from the pumping motion to Ayanna's face, so he could watch her reaction. "You like that, Yani?" _

"Yes, I did." Ayanna heard herself say. She stared down at the box and shook her head. _That was the past, Yani. Wait a minute. My name is Ayanna. Ay-yan-a._ She picked up the box and opened her front door when she was greeted by Randy.

Ayanna almost dropped the box upon seeing her ex. He looked heavenly and smelled like sex. Dressed down in jeans and a hoodie, Randy was looking mighty fine. "Hi."

"Hi." Randy smiled uncomfortably. "How are you?"

"I've been better." Ayanna set the box down. "You?"

"I've been better as well." Randy paused. Just like Ayanna, Randy swore he could get over her but he just couldn't. She was permanently etched in his heart. "Um, do you have a minute?"

"You have five."

"I can do five minutes."

Ayanna opened the door wider to let Randy in. "The clock is ticking."

Randy walked inside Ayanna's apartment. He took a deep breath and turned around. "I'm sorry." He admitted to her. "I completely fucked up."

"The first step is admittance." Ayanna countered.

"I know I don't deserve you, especially after all that bullshit I said to you. But Yani, you mean so much to me. You know what I did? I went to anger management classes. And I'll admit it, at first I went because I wanted to do whatever the company wanted me to do and be done with it."

"Geez, thanks, asshole." Ayanna retorted.

"But…" Randy interjected. "I started to listen to the speakers and I took several self-evaluation tests. I realized that, geez, I am a dick!" Randy stated, causing a smile from Ayanna. "But Yani, that's behind me. Yeah, I'll still get pissed off but I won't explode anymore."

Ayanna still wasn't convinced. Randy demonstrated a side of his personality that had serious implications. She seriously thought he was going to hit her. "Come here. I want to show you something." She led Randy to her bedroom.

Once they entered, she pointed at the wall where Randy threw the vase. Since their breakup several weeks prior, Ayanna didn't fix the damage. "I need to know if that's going to happen again." Ayanna said.

Randy walked over and surveyed what he did. It blew his mind how angry he became.

He turned around and walked over to his ex-girlfriend. He immediately got on his knees. "It won't happen ever again. In fact, this is proof of how committed I am to you." Randy rolled up his sleeve and showed his right arm.

Ayanna looked at Randy's forearm. It black and cursive lettering, Randy had "Ayanna" tattooed. She could tell it was just fresh as the skin was still raised. "Did that hurt?"

Randy smiled and shook his head. "No, not at all."

"Really?" She questioned. "What about now?" She slapped his tattoo hard.

Sharp pain surged through Randy's body and he quickly grabbed his arm. "Mother…son of a…" Randy breathed, creating giggles in Ayanna. "Goddamn….motherfu….shit…fuck…"

Ayanna kept giggling as Randy continued his berating. She knew he was trying his best to contain his anger and she appreciated his effort. "You're sure it didn't hurt?" She smiled.

"Yes, I'm sure." Randy swallowed and breathed hard. "Uh, Yani?"

"Yes, Randy?"

"I didn't blow up."

"And I thank you for that." She sat beside him. "It's going to take some time but I'm willing to work on us if you are."

"I am." Randy then removed his hand and saw his intricate black tattoo now had splotches of blood around it. "But first, can you take me to the ER?"


	17. The Dreamgirl is Yahtzee

_Author's Note: I'm so happy! This story is done! Yay! This is the last chapter (with epilogue to follow). Thank you to those who have read and/or reviewed._

_And Reece, if you're reading this, this chapter is dedicated to you. I couldn't help myself by including some "Reece-isms" in here._

_Lyrics are by Marvin Gaye and Tammi Terrell, "You're All That I Need To Get By"_

_-----------------------------------------------_

"The movie was amazing, wasn't it, Baby?" Ayanna smiled.

Randy let out a frustrating sigh. The couple had been slowly building their relationship since their reconciliation a few months back. Ayanna switched positions at Parker-Williams, becoming Randy's assistant while Melina moved back into her old position as being Dave's assistant. Outside of work, Ayanna went with Randy to his weekly therapy sessions and the couple began talking about possibly moving in together.

Despite how wonderful things were between the pair, Randy dreaded going to see "Dreamgirls" with Ayanna. He wanted to catch "Black Snake Moan" but was tortured by what he felt was the constant over singing by Beyoncé. He didn't mind staring at her body in the newest Sports Illustrated magazine and often watched her videos to see what skimpy outfit she wearing. However, Randy always noted, he watched Beyoncé's performances on mute.

"It was amazing." Randy reluctantly agreed. "It was amazing how a movie could both suck and blow at the same time."

"Randy!"

"What?" He shrugged. "Movie sucked harder than a hooker."

Ayanna rolled her eyes. "It was a great movie. I can't wait until it comes out on DVD."

"I can't wait, either." He kept walking. "I need a new coaster for my beer." He added.

"You're so mean!" She smiled. "I'm surprised you even paid attention! You kept fidgeting throughout the movie!"

"Because I was trying to stay awake!" He defended.

"Well, I'm glad you took me out today." She said as the pair strolled down the sidewalk. The skies were clear and the sun shined down on them. "It's a beautiful day." Ayanna said.

Randy looked up at the sky. _Anytime now…_"It's gorgeous." He nervously looked down at his watch. His surprise was to fly overhead at any moment now and he was growing increasingly impatient. _Where in the hell is that guy?_

Ayanna suddenly tapped his shoulder. "Randy, look! There's a message behind that plane!"

Randy smiled. _Yes! _"Really? What does it say?"

"I'm trying to read it." Ayanna put a hand over her eyebrows and squinted. "Will…you…marry…me…" Ayanna squinted at the sky. "Yahtzee? Who's Yahtzee?"

"Well, will you—"Randy turned around and stared at the sky. "Yahtzee? YAHTZEE? I told that illiterate motherfucker, Yani...Yani..." He paced back and forth on the sidewalk. It did not matter there were bystanders watching and pointing at him. If someone said anything, Randy would've told them off, too. "I even spelled the shit out for him, Y-A-N-I...how in the fuck did he get yahtzee? Does yahtzee sound like Yani? No, it fucking doesn't."

Ayanna chuckled at Randy's outburst. "It's okay, Randy."

"No, it's not, Yani. The most important moment in my life and some stupid asshole fucked it all up because he couldn't tell the difference between a nickname and fuckin' board game." Randy then calmed down. Ayanna was still chuckling. "I'm glad this is amusing to you."

"Randy, you're missing the point, Baby." Ayanna grabbed his arm and leaned on him. "I haven't answered your question."

Randy calmed down temporarily and tried to get the ring box out of his pocket. All throughout the movie, he kept switching positions just to make sure it didn't fall between the seats. He immediately got down on one knee. He pulled out the Tiffany's box and opened it, revealing a heart-cut diamond flanked by several smaller stones. "Okay, this is my first time doing this so be gentle on me, okay?"

_Like the sweet morning dew, I took one look at you,_

_And it was plain to see,_

_You were my destiny. _

_With my arms open wide,_

_I threw away my pride_

_I'll sacrifice for you_

_Dedicate my life for you_

Ayanna hastily wiped the tears from her eyes. "Okay."

_I will go where you lead_

_Always there in time of need_

_And when I lose my will_

_You'll be there to push me up the hill_

_There's no, no looking back for us_

Randy took a deep breath. "I'm not perfect and I think we both know that. But you've changed me for the better. Before you, I was a cocky asshole who thought his shit doesn't stink and I could get any woman that I wanted. I had the cell phone pictures and videos to prove it."

"Um…" Ayanna questioned.

"But now?" Randy shook his head. "I'm humble and I know to appreciate everything that has been given to me. You showed me what it's like to have just one woman; a real woman." He paused. "I'm a work in progress and I'm still going to mess up. But as God as my witness, I will not mess this up.

_Darling in you I found_

_Strength where I was torn down_

_Don't know what's in store but together we can open any door_

"Ayanna Michelle Martin, will you do me the honor of letting me become your husband?" He asked.

Ayanna was overcome with emotion. She sniffed and wiped her eyes. Meanwhile, the steady stream of onlookers grew as more people surrounded the pair. "Say yes!" A person screamed.

"I'll say yes if you don't!" Another woman yelled.

Ayanna looked back at the crowd. "It's too late." She yelled out. She then smiled at Randy. "He's already taken."

Randy gave a promising smile. "Is that a yes?" He asked.

"It's a hell yes." Ayanna smiled.

Randy slid the engagement ring on Ayanna's finger and kissed her left hand. He then stood up and kissed her passionately, erupting applause from the crowd. "I promise you I'll love you with everything I have." He whispered.

Ayanna held onto him tightly and cupped his face. "You don't need to promise me everything. You're all I need."

_You're all I need to get by._


	18. The Sun, The Moon, The Stars

It was the wedding event of the year. Exotic flowers were flown in from across the country. The top chefs catered the event. Spring pastel colors filled the reception as 300 guests toasted the newlyweds.

"You know I never thought I would be up here doing this." Randy said into the microphone. He then turned to Kristal. "What in the hell are you thinking by marrying that fool? Good luck with that one!"

After a seven-year courtship and two-year engagement, Dave and Kristal were married in a high-society event of the year. Randy was Dave's best man while Ayanna was Kristal's matron of honor. Kristal quit her job and became a society wife, much to Dave's delight.

Randy's roasting of Dave was suddenly interrupted when a young child raced to the middle of the dance floor and then stopped. The young child turned around and smiled at everyone, causing more laughter from the guests.

"Yeah, and there's my boy, Madison. Always gotta outshine your father, kid." Randy commented. He looked around. "I'm sure my wife is somewhere around here."

"I'm here, I'm here." Ayanna moved slowly to the staging area and picked up her three-year-old son.

"Anyways, Kristal and Dave, I hope you two can find the happiness now and forever, just like what Yani and I have enjoyed within the past four years." Randy held up his glass. "To Kris and Dave."

"To Kris and Dave." The crowd cheered on.

Randy got down from the stage and walked up to his wife and child. After a short engagement, Ayanna and Randy were married in a small ceremony with just their close friends and family. They had a large reception upon returning from their honeymoon in the Bahamas. "Hey family."

"Daddy!" Madison opened his arms to Randy, who grabbed him from Ayanna.

"Nice speech there, Orton." Ayanna complimented.

"Yeah, I'm damn good." Randy smirked. He then turned to his son. "You like that, Maddy?"

"Uh-huh!" Madison clapped his hands. "It was damn good!"

Ayanna slightly gasped while Randy continued with his permanent smirk. "What? It was."

"Mmm hmm…" Ayanna shook her head.

"How are you doing, Mommy?" Randy put Madison down and held the young boy's right hand. "You holding up?"

"Well, these shoes are more comfortable than I had imagined they would be." The rest of the bridal party wore stilettos but Ayanna convinced Kristal to let her wear one-inch heels. She was tall enough already.

"And what about Raven?" Randy placed his hands on her womb.

"Meh, she's holding up." Ayanna rubbed her hands over her growing tummy. "She really liked the shrimp cocktail." She said.

"Oh yeah? Did she also liked the lobster tail or was that Mommy?"

"Oh, that was all Mommy." Ayanna smiled. "As a matter of fact, Mommy might want an ice cream sundae later."

Randy smirked. For the past year, he has gotten very accustomed to being the late-night errand man for Ayanna's insane cravings. From driving 90 miles just so she could have a specific donut from a specific donut shop to watching her scarf down a contraption of a sandwich with combinations he couldn't fathom putting together. _Whoever heard of fried green tomatoes with ketchup, anyway? _"Four more months, Yani."

"And not a moment too soon."

Randy looked over and caught Madison mid-yawn. "I think it's time for someone to go to bed."

"Yeah, because it's time for you to go to bed, Daddy." Madison replied.

"Oh, it is, huh?"

"Uh-huh. Mommy told Aunt Kristal about how she couldn't wait to go home and get you into bed."

Randy smiled at his wife, whose cheeks were turning a bright shade of red. "Really?"

Ayanna giggled nervously. "Shouldn't we be going home now?"

--------------------------------------

Randy poured baby oil on Ayanna's womb. He then rubbed his hands all over her body. "You know what I love about you being pregnant?"

"What's that?"

Randy sighed. Instead of having sex in the bedroom, the couple opted to make love in the sun room of their new home. There was something romantic about making love with natural moonlight shining on their slick bodies. "The sex is so damn good."

"It wasn't damn good before?"

"No, it was but just now with your hormones it's better." Ayanna shot Randy a disgusted look. "Well, not that it wasn't better before it's just...oh shit, nevermind."

Ayanna smiled. "I know what you were trying to say, Orton."

"Good, because I wasn't sure what I was trying to say myself."

Randy laid down on the double-chaise and pulled Ayanna on top of him. The pair interlocked fingers and stared at the midnight sky. "The last four years have been amazing, Yani."

"Really? How so?"

"Business is better than ever. I have amazing cars and lots of nice things." He rubbed her shoulders and softly kissed her cheek. "I became a husband and father. Everything is wonderful. I owe it all to you."

Ayanna smiled and shook her head. "You are the king of cheese, you know that?"

"Yeah, but it works in the movies so I figured, 'Hey, why not?'" He shrugged.

"Well, I appreciate the effort, Orton." Ayanna added. "But you had all the nice things and cars before I came along. I'm not saying I don't like this little sparkly number here." She moved her ring finger, making the sparkle of her ring glow. "But I meant what I said. You're all that I need. I don't need anything else, baby."

"So should I take back the sun, the moon, and the stars?" He asked.

"Except those." Ayanna laughed. "Those are mine!"

TMI


End file.
